9 Meses al estilo Vongola
by Yamii Nara
Summary: El resultado de una fiesta fuera de control es, antojos, cambios de humor, hormonas alborotadas, pañales y biberones... Todo dentro de la mansión de la Décima Generación y que sobreviva quien pueda. ADV: yaoi/yuri, multiparejas R27, D18 entre otras.
1. Noticia

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

"pensamientos"

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

(Opiniones de la autora)

"pensamientos"

NOTA: Mis conejitos!,aquí les dejo mi nuevo proyecto, este es el long-fic que menciones en "TEQUILA PARA VONGOLA" (si lo leíste, corre a hacerlo), espero lo disfruten, va a ser comedia esencialmente y puede que sea algo raro xD.

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME DIJERON EL NOMBRE DEL FIC QUE ESTABA BUSCANDO, LO ENCONTRÉ, LO RELEÍ Y ME VOLVÍ A EMOCIONAR CON SKULL.

Sin mas a leer!

000000000000000000000000000000000

-9 MESES AL ESTILO VONGOLA-

-NOTICIA-

Tensión reinaba en el ambiente, la mayoría se mirada entre ellos nerviosos, expectantes.

Los resultado de los exámenes médicos semestrales estaban ya en la mansión, pero no era eso lo que preocupaba a todos allí, si no el hecho de que varios miembros de la familia, habían estado algo descompuestos últimamente.

Reborn quiso actuar como el adulto que era, pero sus piernas fallaron, obligando a que Chrome se hiciera cargo del asunto. La pelimorado tomo todos los sobres, sentándose de piernas cruzadas, leyó cada resultado sin reflejar nada en su rostro.

-¿y bien?-. Consulto Lambo claramente nervioso.

-Todo el mundo está sano-. Todos soltaron un suspiro aliviado.- pero… Boss, Hayato-kun, Kyoya-san y Mukuro-sama…deberán tener un cuidado especial a partir de ahora-.

Los nombrados la miraron sin entender, el primero en caer en cuenta fue Dino, quien disimuladamente se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a alejarse de su novio, luego fue Reborn que clavo sus ónix ojos en su ex dame alumno y luego en su vientre, Byakuran dejo caer su bolsa de malvadiscos, mientras Yamamoto sonreía radiante.

-YO SERE EL TIO-MEDICO, AL EXTREMO!-. Grito Ryohei, emocionado ante la noticia.

De golpe una tonfa voladora dio de lleno contra la cabeza del Cavallone, mientras el guardián de la nube se acercaba con un aura atemorizante.

-te harás cargo de esto, bronco-. Advirtió, aunque una leve luz se veía entre sus bellos ojos azules.

-cásate conmigo-. Pidió de inmediato el rubio.

Por otro lado Takeshi se dedicaba a cortar por la mitad las dinamitas que su novio le lanzaba.

-Hayato, si es una niña la llamaremos Lavina-. Anuncio feliz, haciendo al peliplata apagar sus dinamitas, sollozar y asentir.

Otro caso era el de Mukuro que estaba sentado en el sofá acariciando su por ahora nulo vientre, mientras Byakugan, como idiota y Chrome lo acariciaba, sonriendo.

Reborn estaba parado al lado de Tsuna que seguía sin hacer algo.

-menos mal que ibas a terminar afuera-. Soltó el menor.- vas a hacerte cargo de esto Reborn-. Anuncio.- o te juro que te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo haciendo que todo el peso de Vongola caiga sobre tus hombros-.

-no es necesaria la amenaza, es obvio que voy a responsabilizarme por mi hijo, así que casemos dame-Tsuna-.

-ME NIEGO-. Se oyó de golpe, el Decimo y su guardián más fuerte se negaron a la propuesta de matrimonio, dejando a todos helados.

-no me casare contigo, ni aunque el infierno se congelé bronco-. Anuncio la nube saliendo de la sala, rodeado por una extraña aura amenazante, no tan peligrosa como de costumbre.

-no me casare por apuro, uh obligación, simplemente te dije que te hicieras cargo de tu hijo-. Afirmo el cielo, saliendo por la misma puerta que su guardián.

Por puro instinto de macho Yamamoto intercambio una rápida mirada con Byakugan, ambos sin saber que decir o hacer.

-¿no vas a pedirme casamiento?-. Mukuro miro con todo el odio que sus heterocromaticos ojos podían reflejar al peliblanco, haciéndolo sudar.- ¿ni aunque sea por obligación?-. Agrego indignado.

Mientras Hayato miro al pelinegro con ojos lagrimosos.

-Idiota del baseball… ¿no quieres que nos casemos?-. Pregunto casi en un susurro, mirándolo como cachorrito bajo la lluvia.

Una vez más el pelinegro y el peliblanco se miraron en busca de apoyo, ambos temerosos de decir algo que hiciera enojar a sus respectivas parejas.

-BIEN-. El grito unisonó y ambos chicos saliendo por el mismo lugar por donde hace unos minutos salieron los otros dos embarazados, dejo claro que no habían respondido lo suficientemente rápido.

-¿QUE CARAJO ACABA DE PASAR?- pregunto Dino, a punto de entrar en un colapso nervioso.

-ahhh-. Se oyó el suspiro de la única fémina presente.- señores, les deseo buena suerte-. Comento saliendo del lugar seguida por Ryohei que sonreír con un tinte de maldad.- y bienvenidos al embarazo-. Sonrió marchándose acompañada por el guardián del sol.

Los 4 hombres allí solo pudieron decir pensar una cosa, "MERDA".

000000000000000000000000000000000

Se agradecen todas los comentarios, favoritos y/o alertas!

Nos leemos, besitos!


	2. Sacando cuentas

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

"pensamientos"

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

(Opiniones de la autora)

"pensamientos"

Sin mas a leer!

000000000000000000000000000000000

-SACANDO CUENTAS-

Ryohei como médico de la décima generación que era, tenía que explicarles las complicaciones del embarazo en donceles, por lo que tuvo que reunir a todos los involucrados para discutir el tema.

En la sala de reuniones, estaban de un lado los embazados y del otro los responsables, el sol,la fémina niebla y el rayo se encontraban al frente de la mesa.

-ejem… bueno, todos tiene un mes exacto de embarazo, lo que significa que los partos se realizaran en un mismo periodo de tiempo…-. Ryohei se vio interrumpido por la deducción de Gokudera.

-eso significa que todos nos embarazamos en el mismo lapso de tiempo-.

-corrección, todos se embarazaron el mismo día-. Aclaro el peliblanco.

La chica junto a él, paseo la mirada por todos, que obviamente estaban haciendo memoria. Al parecer los recuerdos no coincidían en una fecha exacta, ya que Yamamoto y Byakugan habían comenzado a sacar cuenta con los dedos. De golpe Mukuro levanto la cabeza, llamando la atención de los presentes.

-hay una fecha que coincide, si estoy en lo correcto debemos comunicarnos con los Varia, los Shimon y con los Arcobalenos-. No había sonrisa burlona de por medio.

-estas preocupándome-. Informe Tsuna, su súper intuición estaba disparada.

-la fiesta-. Susurro el Bovino.- fue hace un mes exacto, todos terminaron follando-. Agrego.

-OH POR KAMI-SAMA-. El Décimo se paró de su asiento.- contáctense, Takeshi con Varia, Dino con Shimon, Reborn los Arcobalenos, convoquen a todos a una reunión entro de dos horas aquí… Ryohei prepara las pruebas para embarazo, ahora-. Los nombrados asintieron, incluso Dino que era un Capo obedeció.

-tienes un mal presentimiento, ¿verdad?-. Hayato, poso una mano en su vientre.

-esto se pondrá violento-. Confirmo el castaño, volviendo a sentarse.

El silencio reino el lugar unos minutos, hasta que un aroma dulce invadió la sala y todas las miradas se posaron sobre la bolsa de malvadiscos que Byakugan tenía entre sus manos. Chrome podría jurar que vio brillo en los ojos azules, verdes, caramelo y heterocromaticos, así como miedo en los violeta.

-ya contactamos a todos, estarán aquí la antes pos… ¿QUE CARAJO?-. El Cavallone no pudo suprimir su reacción al ver a 4 hombres sobre la mesa, desmembrando una bolsa de malvadiscos, mientras en el suelo Chrome y Lambo trataban de traer al mundo de los vivos al Gesso.

-los antojos son comunes, cuando se entra al segundo mes-. Informo Ryohei, llamando a Kangaryuu para sanar al albino.

Mientras los chicos seguían con los malvadiscos, los padres estaban algo aterrados.

-mandare traer el te-. Informo Reborn, ocultando sus ojos bajo su fedora.

…

En un tiempo récord, todos los convocados estaban presentes. Ninguno tenía idea de la razón por la que habían sido convocados de urgencia, pero allí están, expectantes.

-habla de una vez basura-. Xanxus estaba más que molesto, ese llamando le había obligado a dejar de jugar con sus pequeños monstruos para estar allí rodeados de escorias que no hacían nada en absoluto.

-iré al grano-. Tsuna, se puso de pie, para darle al tema la seriedad que ameritaba.- hay un porcentaje alto de que las personas que tuvieron un encuentro sexual, en la fiesta que se celebro hace un mes, estén en cinta-. Silencio de entierro.- por lo que de manera organizada, les doy a pedir a los pasivos de la relación que sigan a Ryohei, para hacerles las pruebas necesarias para saberlo-.

Como si de flechas se tratara, la mitad de los presentes se levantaron. Varios de los presentes se sorprendieron de sobre manera al ver como Viper, Adel y Enma se paraban, pero nadie dijo nada.

Los que quedaban en la sala, se sumergieron en el más perturbador de los silencio.

-estoy seguro que no me cuide-. Declaro Julie, sintiendo el hielo rodear su cuerpo.

-jamás pensé lo de Enma-kun-. Declaro Tsuna.

-¿y lo de Mammon?-. Interrogo Mukuro.

-es obvio que ninguno recuerda mucho de lo que sucedió esa noche-. Declaro Lussuria, que de inmediato se cayó al sentir las miradas que juraban dolor sobre su cuerpo.

…

Habían pasado casi 3 horas, en los que cada presente en esa sala había estado sumergido en sus pensamientos.

De golpe Squalo entro azotando las puertas con expresión sombría. Xanxus se puso de pie, mirándolo de manera interrogante.

-VOOOOIII, NO ESTOY EMBARAZADO, JEFE DE MIERDA-. Anuncio, el jefe de Varia se desplomo sobre la silla, con una clara expresión de desilusión.- ¿QUE ESPERABAS MALDITO?, YA TENEMOS 2 MONSTRUOS CORRETEANDO POR LA MANSIÓN-. Ese era el apodo que los pequeños gemelos de 5 años se habían ganado, después de explotar media mansión jugando.- y no serán los únicos-. Agrego, haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos.

A continuación, entro Adel con expresión de alivio, negó con la cabeza, como confirmación de que estaba embarazada, el desierto respiro profundo.

-príncipe falso-. La monótona voz de Fran, llamo la atención.- ni creas que mi hijo va a usar una estúpida corona-. Anuncio.

El rubio tuvo un tridente en su cuello medio segundo después.

-TE HARÉ PASAR POR LOS 6 CAMINOS DE INFIERNO, POR EMBARAZAR A MI APRENDIZ, SIENDO TAN PEQUEÑO, KUFUFUFU-. Mukuro comenzó a trabajar en la ilusión cuando.

-Maestro, no deje sin padre a mi hijo…mejor mátelo después de que reconozca al bambino-. Eso obligo que el pelimorado dejara al príncipe que cayó al suelo sin más.- parece que se te acabaron los "ushishishi" el menor junto a él.- compórtate como hombre Bel-sempai o conocerás el filo de tus propios cuchillos-. Los jades ojos brillaron como una promesa de dolor.

-estoy embarazada-. Se oyó de golpe, Viper estaba de pie junto a Fon, que había perdido toda la serenidad de su rostro, varios pasaron de espaldas al piso tras la declaración.- esto lo que tengo que decir-. La mujer levito un poco hasta su asiento, sin más poso ambas manos en su vientre y allí se quedo. Fon por su lado, pensaba en lo lindo que sería ese bebe.

-genial dos monstruos nuevos en la mansión-. A decir verdad a Xanxus la idea, le encantaba.

-COLONELLO, VAMOS A SER PADRES, ASI QUE MADURA DE UNA VEZ Y…-. La peliazul no pudo seguir maltratando a su pareja, ya que este la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, para besarla con dulzura, arrodillarse y besar el trabajado vientre.

-ejem…Skull-. El pelivioleta, giro lentamente hasta ver el papel que el pelirrojo le extendía, lo tomo entre sus manos, y sin tiempo a nada, se encontraba congelado.-A-ADEL!-. Reclamo el Décimo Shimon, a su guardiana, esta le mando una mirada de muerte, que rápidamente se trasformo en una de ternura al caer en cuenta del estado de su amigo.

-ENMAAAA-. Lloriqueo su familia, abalanzándose sobre él para envolver en un abrazo de felicitación.

-¿Por qué tenía que ser con el raro ese?-. Pregunto Kaoru al aire.

Luego de unos momentos más de esa rara y divida atmosfera, Sasagawa adopto su papel de médico, dando un paso al centro y llamando la atención de todos.

-bien, en total tenemos 8 embarazos…-.

-¿OCHO?-. Consulto Lussuria.

-así es 8 -. Confirmo el peliblanco, señalando a su jefe y compañeros.

Todos quedaron el shock al saber que Hibari Kyoya era parte de esos 8 embarazados y solo había una persona tan idiota como para meterse en eso, en efecto eses idiota era Dino Cavallone, que se veía de lo más feliz.

-bueno, al punto…como la mayoría son donceles les informo que su gestación es mucho más delicada, por lo que reduciremos todo tipo de estrés o trabajos forzosos, esto último también cuenta para ustedes Lal y Mammon, no les daré explicaciones que la mayoría no entenderá, así que cualquier duda pregunte-.

-¿Cómo es posible que todos quedaran en el mismo exacto momento?-. Curioseo P-Shitt.

-bueno, normalmente cuando un grupo de mujeres pasan mucho tiempo juntas sus fechas se alinean, con los donceles es lo mismo-. Respondió con simpleza.

-¿los síntomas, son iguales?-. Pregunto Levy.

-exactamente, todos tendrán nauseas, mareas, antojos, cambios de humor, desajustes emocionales, insomnio, dolores lumbares, etc, etc-. Nadie pregunto nada, por lo que retomo la palabra.-otra cosa importante, mandare llamar a Shamal para que me ayude con esto y como profesional sugiero-. Intercambio una rápida mirada con Chrome y Lussuria.- que todos vivan en la mansión, mientras dure el embarazo-. Concluyo.

-QUEEEEEEEEEE!-.

La sola idea de la convivencia de todos ellos, era caótica, si de suerte vivían la décima generación Vongola en una misma mansión, mansión que era refaccionada 2 veces por semana, porque sus habitantes entraban en conflicto a cada rato, ni hablar de cuando Mukuro y Hibari se cruzaban por el mismo pasillo. Tenían suerte que la empresa constructora las atendiera 24 horas, los 365 días del año.

Pero de verdad el boxeador había recibido muchos y severos golpes, si creía en la posibilidad de que todos ellos podían coexistir durante 8 meses en aquel lugar, nadie quería morir.

-nos haría las cosas mucho más sencilla a Shamal y a mí-. Sentencio.

-será bueno para ustedes también, tendrán compañía que los reconforte-. Opino Lussuria, de inmediato Squalo noto que esos 3 querían a toda costa que los embarazados convivieran, su costado malévolo salió a flote y decidió apoyar.

-eso es cierto, cuando yo estuve embarazado no tenía a nadie que entendiera mis ataques y andaba todo tensionado-. Apoyo la mano en el hombro de su esposo y apretó con fuerza, para que se callara.

-Squalo-san se lo recomienda-. Indico Chrome.

De a poco, los embarazados parecían ceder a la idea, mientras los padres entraban cada vez más en pánico.

-además, seria mas practico por si ocurre una emergencia-. De manera automática, los 8 estuvieron de acuerdo, incluso Kyoya acepto la convivencia.

Un brillo de maldad, rodeo a los soles, a la fémina niebla y a la lluvia de Varia, el único en notarlo fue Xanxus, los 8 activos de la relación pasarían los meses más horrorosos, rastremos y miserables de sus vidas…y a él le encantaba la idea.

-yare,yare-. Se quejo Lambo.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les parecio?, A mi de verdad se me hace muy gracioso todo esto, aunque reconosco que algunos personajes van a actuar medio raro, todo es por la hormonas, jajajaja!

Gracias a **Bruna714, brenda1810018, Scarlett, yali, Hime-chan Natsumi, mel-yug15, Alexandta27, Alessia & yuko-jc, **por sus comentarios que es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo. Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	3. Acomodandonos

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

"pensamientos"

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

(Opiniones de la autora)

"pensamientos"

Sin mas a leer!

000000000000000000000000000000000

-ACOMODÁNDONOS-

Los empleados iban y venia corriendo por toda la mansión, preparando las habitaciones para los invitados.

-VOOOOIII, USTEDES TAMBIÉN SE QUEDARAN AQUÍ-. Ordeno el capitán de estrategia de Varia.-TIENEN LA MITAD DE LA RESPONSABILIDAD, POR LO QUE SE QUEDAN-. Concluyo, retirándose junto a los demás.

-voy a extrañar a los monstruos-. Dijo Bel, pensando en sus autoproclamados sobrinos y su inconcluso curso de lanzamiento de cuchillos.

-tendrás uno propio-. Le recordó Lambo.

-eres libre de irte, si es lo que quieres, nadie te obliga a quedarte-. Declaro el peliverde, de inmediato 7 miradas de advertencia se plantaron sobre el rubio, que trago en seco.

-no digas eso rana, voy a quedarme aquí con ustedes-. Le contesto, las miradas cesaron.

-no me importa, dormiré con Chrome-oneechan-. Automáticamente la pelimorado abrió los brazos y recibió al chico en ellos.

-no se vale-. Se quejo Mukuro, sus dos discípulos lo miraron, Fran le extendió una mano y el mayor se unió al abrazo.

-es una suerte que Bianchi este de misión o no dejaría que durmiéramos juntos-. Mención la Dokuro.

-yo también quiero dormir con mi aneki-. Sollozo Hayato, mirando para todos lados.

-yo ni hermanos tengo-. Se quejo Hibari.

-Viper… ¿dormimos juntas?-. La ilusionista asintió a la petición de Lal.

-mi familia se fue-. Comento Enma.

Ambos capos se miraron unos minutos, antes de abrazarse, acordando que compartirían cama esa noche.

-oye, maniaco-. Llamo el peliplata.

-si herbívoro-. Así la tormenta y la nube acordar dormir juntos, también.

Los que presenciaron la imagen, no podía creerlo, ellos habían acordado dormir juntos, sin importarle lo que sus respectivas parejas pensaran.

-¿Dónde se supone que yo duerma?-. Pregunto Yamamoto, que no era el único con la duda.

-hay muchas habitaciones, arréglate…igual ustedes-. Respondió Mukuro, mirando feo a todos.

-cuanta sensibilidad-. Murmuro el mayordomo.- ¿desean algo dulce?-. Agrego al notar que su comentario había sido oído por todos.

-Ryohei, ¿Cuándo dijiste que comenzaba el desorden hormonal?-. Dino tenía la leve impresión que ya debería entrar en pánico.

-en el segundo mes… que comienza en unas horas-. Confió el peliblanco.

Si Kyoya ya era temperamental e imposible de tratar, no quería ni imaginar lo que le esperaba en los próximos 8 meses. Y no era el único con ese pensamiento, Colonnello estaba seguro que Lal lo asesinaría antes de entrar al segundo trimestre y Takeshi ya había encargado pomada contra quemadura y vendas por cantidad, ya que era un hecho que el Hayato lo haría explotar el triple de veces. Byakuran estaba algo desorientado, ya que Mukuro no era la persona más accesible del mundo y tenía un diente dulce para las maldades, que personalmente le encantaba, pero que estaba seguro sería utilizado en su contra y Bel que debería de descifrar lo que Fran realmente quería o aprender a leer la mente, ni hablar de Fon que juraba que Viper jamás le diría nada o pediría ayuda no la tenía para nada fácil. Luego estaba Reborn y Skull los cuales no sabían cómo los capos podían llegar a actuar, ambos eran tranquilos y pacifistas, pero aun así deberían de andar con mucho cuidado.

Los 8 hombres suspiraron, ese fue el primero de muchos.

-HABITACIÓN DE CHROME-

La chica se encontraba en medio de la cama, siendo abrazada del lado derecho por Fran que mantenía su rostro inexpresivo, pero la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano, a su derecha Mukuro que había enterrado la cara en la almohada.

-debemos hablar del tema-. Confirmo la chica, alejándose de ambos que al verse abandonados se abrazaron entre ellos.-aquí solo estamos los 3, así que hablen-.

-no tenía intenciones de ser padre joven-. Informo Fran.- aunque no me dejo, digo fue un descuido de ambos…pero igual-.

-no me esperaba estar embarazado, jamás planee tener descendencia-. Confirmo Mukuro.

-yo creo que ambos serán buenos padres, algo excéntricos, pero buenos…además sus parejas los apoyan, son algo infantiles, pero son de fiar-. Sonrió.- pediré pastel-.

-HABITACIÓN DE TSUNA-

El pelicastaño y el pelirojo estaban acostados, ambos mirando el techo y con una mano sobre su vientre.

-Skull… el… ¿tú crees que sea un buen padre?-. Se animo a preguntar Enma.

-algo despistado, pero lo será… ¿Qué crees de Reborn?-. Tsuna giro su rostro.

-algo sádico, pero lo será…digo a ti te crió muy bien-.

Ambos se quedaron callados, hasta que Sawada se tapo la cara y comenzó a rodar por la cama.

-Kami-sama, eso suena tan mal, parece una relación incestuosa-.

De golpe ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-quiero pastel-.

-HABITACIÓN DE LAL-

Ambas mujeres estaban sentadas sobre la cama, comiendo caramelos.

-seremos madres, Lal… a esta edad y con este estilo de vida…seremos madres-. Viper había colgado su capa y se encontraba con un short lila y una musculosa negra.

-sí, ambas embarazadas de los hombres que amamos… no me mires así, tu amas a Fon-.

Ninguna dijo nada por unos largos minutos, hasta que ambos rostros se iluminaron y las mayores terminaron abrazadas y riendo tiradas en la cama.

-pidamos pastel, para celebrar-.

-HABITACIÓN DE GOKUDERA-

Ambos guardianes estaban acostados espalda con espalda, dormitando.

El pelinegro se sentía cómodo en aquella situación, igual que el peliplata.

Ninguno dijo nada, no hacía falta, después de todo la nube y la tormenta van de la mano.

-herbívoro…quiero pastel-.

-HABITACIÓN DE REBORN-

Por alguna extraña fuerza de la naturaleza, el hitman había permitido que alguien además de Tsuna, ya que ni las empleadas lo hacían porque su dame-alumno limpiaba, entrara a su habitación.

Sus camaradas, futuros padres, estaban distribuidos por todo el lugar, todos ellos sin expresión en sus rostros.

-jamás me imagine ser padre-. Soltó por fin Skull, tirándose para atrás en la silla en la que estaba. -Adel quiere asesinarme-. Rio, pensando en el pelirrojo de su vida.

-Mukuro quiere asesinarme-. Agrego Bel, sabiendo que en el más mínimo descuido de su ranita, el ilusionista mayor lo torturaría.

-Hayato no quiere matarme… pero seguramente lo hará-. Dijo completamente resignado a su fortuna la pobre lluvia.

-ahhhhh, nunca hable con Lal sobre tener hijos, aunque sinceramente creo que los huesos rotos que tendré durante estos meses valdrán la pena-. Confeso Colonnello, mas que feliz con la idea.

-a mi me llevo años que Viper se fijara en mi y la tercera vez que lo hacemos la embarazo…no sé si fue buena suerte o un castigo divino-. Aclaro Fon, todos quedaron sorprendidos, por lo menos el niño no fue concebido por una simple calentura del momento... ¿o sí?

-yo estoy ansioso… de verdad espero ver como reaccionara Mukuro con todo esto, es la una única manera en la que realmente sabré lo que siente- . La frase final dejo al descubierto que Byakuran no se sentía tan seguro como aparentaba.

-ustedes creen tener problemas-. Dino, los miro con un destello de burla en sus ojos.- yo embarace a Hibari Kyoya… SOY UN SUICIDA-. Declaro el rubio, los demás comprendieron que de todos ellos, el capo era el que más jodida la tenia.

Mientras, Reborn estaba sentado en la marco de la ventana terminando su cigarrillo, ciertamente el jamás pensé en ser padre, pero la idea de que Tsuna le diere un hijo, simplemente llenaba de calidez su pecho. Con la elegancia digna de… el (obvio), el pelinegro tomo el teléfono de su habitación.

-trae pastel-.

…

A las 22:51 de la noche, se podía ver a las mucamas subir y bajar con bandejas de pastel entre sus manos. Lo mismo se repitió durante unas 3 horas más, hasta que por fin la mansión quedo en total y completo silencio.

-VOLVIMOOOOOOOOS-.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?. Yo de verdad me los imagino a todos muy emocionales, ¿había dicho ya que los personajes iban a actuar medio raro?, jaja!

Estoy planeando escribir pequeños OMAKE, al final de los cap, en donde se contaría como se desarrollaron las relaciones y otras cosas o hacer one-shot, (los OMAKE son mas probable).

Gracias a **mel-yug15, Hibari, Flor Carmesi, Alessia, Victoria Chancin618, akykuran** **, yali, tenshitsuki no arashi,** por sus comentarios que es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo. Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	4. Explicaciones

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

"pensamientos"

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

(Opiniones de la autora)

"pensamientos"

NOTA: mis conejitos, gracias al comentario de **Moge-Elizabeth 7,** me di cuenta que no aclare las edades, por eso les dejo esto, que esta basado en las edades originales de los personajes diez años en el futuro (si se entiende cierto?).

*Lambo e I-pin tienen 15.

*Fran (cuya edad nunca es dicha, pero en apariencia da esta) y Futa tienen 19.

*Tsuna, Gokudera y Enma tienen 24.

*Yamamoto, Mukuro y Ryohei tienen 25.

*HIbari y Bel tienen 26.

*Bianchi tiene 27.

*Squalo y Dino tienen 32.

*Xanxus tiene 34.

*Byakuran tiene 35.

*En cuanto a los Arcobalenos, no se sabe sus edades y se podría presumir que ellos han pasado muuuchos años estando como bebes, razón por al cual simplemente diré que todos ellos están en sus 30 años. (por lo menos de apariencia ya que de edad podrían tener incluso 80)

Sin mas a leer!

000000000000000000000000000000000

-EXPLICACIONES-

I-pin golpeo el brazo de Fuuta.

-son las 5 de la mañana, todos deben estar durmiendo-. Le dijo mirándolo fijo.

-no era necesario que me golpearas-. Se quejo, sobando la zona golpeada.

-¿no notas que ahí presencias de más?-. Pregunto la pelinegra.- todas ellas duermen-. El chico las sentía, no había peligro, por lo que sin más se fueron a la cama.

…

I-pin se sorprendió de sobre manera cuando se despertó y vio a todas las personas en el salón desayunando, era una mezcla rara de gente y ni hablar del ambiente, sonrió al ver a Lambo entrar.

-buenos días-. Saludo, se acerco a Tsuna y lo abrazo.

-hola Lambo-. Saludo, regalándole una brillante sonrisa, que impactó al menor.

Este tomo asiento junto a Takeshi, como siempre y paso su mirada por el rostro de todos los allí presentes, deteniéndose de manera obvia en determinadas personas.

-¿Qué miras tanto?-. Pregunto Lal, de mala gana.

-Ustedes-. Señalo a ocho personas.- están…radiantes, se ven de maravilla…todos tan lindos-. Contesto con sinceridad, los apuntados sonrieron ante las palabras, pero Lambo solo sintió las miradas de odio.

I-pin y Fuuta también notaron las miradas, razón por la que ambos clavaron la mirada en el Decimo, este de inmediato lo noto y se centro en ellos y la cara de pánico de Lambo.

-esperemos a que llegue Bianchi-. Pidió Chrome, sabiendo que su jefe les contaría sobre su estado a los menores.

-y los muchachos de CEDEF-. Agrego Lal Mirch, Tsuna se atraganto con el jugo al caer en cuenta que su padre también iría.

-Kyoko, Haru y Hana, no podrán venir, están en época de finales y Mama estará aquí en algunas horas, AL EXTREMO!-. Advirtió Ryohei.

Esta vez el atragantado fue Reborn, ¿Cómo le explicaría esto a Nana?

El silencio invadió el lugar.

-¿POR QUE MAMA, ESTA EN ITALIA?-. El plato y vaso del castaño salió volando.

-creímos que estabas enfermo y le dijimos, ella quiso venir a verte-. Aclaro Fuuta, sin entender el nerviosismo.- Tsuna-nii, ¿Qué sucede?-.

-nada, nada, es solo que me sorprende, aun es difícil asimilar que mama, supo lo de la mafia todo el tiempo -.

Es que la mujer sorprendió a todos cuando confirmo, que siempre lo supo. Que sabia a la perfección todas y cada una de las cosas que su hijo y sus amigos hacían bajo la tutela de Reborn, el cual jamás confeso como había sido la "charla" que la mujer le había dado cuando confirmo que Tsuna iba a aceptar el puesto. Y a decir verdad no quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería cuando Nana se enterara que iba a ser abuela.

…

Los invitados, había arreglado ya sus pertenencias en sus habitaciones designadas.

Chrome y Lambo se divirtieron de lo lindo, paseando por las habitaciones y presenciando las discusiones de las parejas.

Como Mukuro y Hibari, quienes habían echado a sus respectivas parejas, alegando que no los querían cerca, mientras Gokudera y Fran le dijeron a las suyas que dormirían en el sofá de la habitación, Enma no había tenido ese problema ya que al parecer no le molestaba en lo más mínimo dormir con Skull.

-y a estas alturas de partido, que le moleste dormir con el sería tonto-. Renegaba la chica.

-viste lo que Bakadera le hizo a Takeshi, ¿cierto?-. Contesto Lambo.

Siguieron su camino para descubrir que tanto Tsuna como Viper habían mandado a sus parejas a otra habitación, para comprensión de Fon e indignación de Reborn.

-hemos dormido juntos por dos años-. Recrimino el mayor.

Chrome y Lambo se mantenían detrás de la puerta atentos.

-aun así tienes tu propia habitación-. Contesto Tsuna.

Fon, Skull se les unieron a los guardianes.

-enserio me estas echando de nuestras habitación-. Confirmo Reborn.

Mukuro y Gokudera se unieron a los 4 anteriores.

-te equivocas, esta es MI habitación-. Rectifico Tsuna.

Viper, Lal y Colonello se acercaron para saber qué pasaba.

-dime la verdad, ¿Por qué no quieres que este aquí?-. Pidió el pelinegro, que entre molesto y dolido, se sentía más dolido.

-quiero pensar…tengo muchas cosas que poner en orden-. Expreso el castaño, comprendiendo los sentimientos del otro.

Yamamoto, Fran y Bel vieron a toda la gente junta y se acercaron a curiosear.

-no me iré, esta es mi habitación también -. Anuncio el mayor.

Ryohei subía las escaleras para avisarles algo, cuando vio a todo el mundo en la puerta de la habitación del Decimo y se preocupo.

-ES UNA ORDEN, REBORN-. Soltó le cielo, todos juraban que sus ojos se tiñeron de naranja, al decir esas palabras.- SOY EL DÉCIMO Y NO SERAS TU QUIEN ME DESOBEDEZCA-.

"uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh", al oír eso la pareja abrió la puerta encontrándose con sus amigos y gran parte de la servidumbre parada oyendo. Algunos con vinchas que decían "Team Décimo".

-¿para que habré dicho que nada de estrés?-. Recrimino el doctor de la familia.- Bianchi, CEDEF y Mama están en la sala-. Informo, se acerco de manera veloz a Tsuna cuando lo vio palidecer, rápidamente giro el rostro, Yamamoto tenía abrazado a Gokudera que respiraba con algo de dificultad también.

-EN LA SALA-

Iemitsu se encontraba sentado junto a su esposa, la cual lo miraba de manera acusadora, junto a ella Bianchi comía un pastel.

-¿porque nos retienen aquí?-. Pregunto la pelirosa.

-no tengo idea, a nosotros también nos dijeron que nos quedáramos aquí-. Contesto Fuuta.

-eso va a ser respondido ahora-. Informo el Décimo entrando seguido de todos.

Nana prefirió adoptar una postura seria ante la actitud de su hijo, de inmediato noto que este se veía algo radiante y que no era el único.

-Tsuna, hijo ya estamos todos, explícanos-. El Sawada mayor imito a su mujer.

Bianchi, observo como su pareja en lugar de acercarse a ella, preparaba una filmadora.

-bueno… primero tomen asiento-. Ordenó a las personas a su alrededor-. Primero no ah pasado nada grave, digo todos estamos bien, sanos, no hay heridos de gravedad ni muertos, simplemente ocho de los aquí presentes estamos embarazados, eso es todo, con su permiso tengo papeleo-. La huida de Tsuna fue tan rápida que Reborn se enorgulleció.

-¿el dijo estamos?-. Consulto Nana, confundida.

-Felicitaciones-. Grito Basil , Oregano de igual manera sonreía.

-REBORN-. Iemitsu salto sobre su recién descubierto yerno.- ¿COMO TE ATREVES A ABUSAR DE MI HIJITO Y ENCIMA EMBARAZARLO?...MALDITOOOOO-. El pelinegro lo esquivo de manera maestral, pero no podía esquivar lo que se venía.

-Reborn-kun-. La castaña se acerco a paso lento enfriando la habitación.- no necesito explicaciones, es muy obvio lo que has hecho con mi hijo-. Se detuvo estando justo al frente del hombre.- pero, si vas a cumplirle a mi Tsu-kun… ¿entendiste, Reborn-kun?-. Ganando el asentimiento esperado, la mujer siguió su camino, buscando a su hijo seguramente.

-Hayato-. Llamo Bianchi, a su hermanito, este no la miro, por la que la chica se arrodillo en el suelo y tomando su barbilla dijo.- has estado en pareja con Takeshi durante 8 años, sinceramente me sorprende que haya pasado tanto para que quedaras embarazado-. El peliblanco estaba por insultarla cuando vio lágrimas correr por su rostro.

-¿aneki?-.

-me hace tan feliz, que mi pequeño vaya ser padre-. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, Hayato no tardo en corresponderla.

En momento como esos, era cuando más se alegraba de haber superado su descompostura frente a su hermana, aunque ocasionalmente le volvía a pasar, poder estar así le hacía feliz.

-¿Quién mas está en espera?-. Consulto I-pin, ilusionada con la idea de que la mansión se llenara de bebes.

Los demás levantaron las manos, Fuuta tuve el presentimiento que lo mejor era no hacer preguntas de más.

Fue Lambo quien termino explicando que todos los embarazados vivirían en el lugar, además explico los problemas que habían tenido con la organización y como Dino y Byakugan habían sido cruelmente echados de la mansión.

…

-Tsu-kun-. Llamo Nana desde el marco de la puerta de la oficina del Décimo.- ¿quieres hablar de esto?-. Pregunto entrando al lugar, vio la mata de cabellos castaños subir y bajar en afirmación, así que como buena madre que era se acerco, levanto la cabeza de su hijo del escritorio, se sentó y acomodo la cabeza en su regazo, comenzando a acariciarlo.

-mama…todo fue de golpe, tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza, yo padre, que es lo que realmente opina Reborn, mis amigos, la familia, nuestro enemigos…me siento tan inseguro-. Afirmo dejándose acariciar por su madre.

-solo te diré una cosa Tsu-kun-. La mujer tomo el rostro de su único hijo de sangre y levanto su rostro, mirándolo fijo dijo.- felicidades-. Y sonrió de la manera más dulce, haciendo que todos sus temores se alejaran.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?. Obvio acomodarse no iba a ser sencillo, menos para Dino, Byakuran y Yamomoto con esos 3 que tienen de pareja. Aclaro desde ya que veremos a Tsuna muchas veces actuar como el "Décimo", porque en fin de cuentas lo es. Siempre pensé que Nana sabia y prefirió hacerse la boluda, acá ella va a dar miedito (inserte risa macabra). Otra cosa, cual quier duda que tengan díganme, porque es normal que da cosas por sentado cuando escribo algo, yo les voy a contestar o aclarar que la duda puede llegar a resolverse en otro cap.

Los OMAKE, son un echo. Los voy empezar a publicar a partir del próximo cap, lo que no se es cada cuantos cap va a haber uno, ya veré!

Gracias a **brenda1810018,** **Alessia,** **mel-yug15, Victoria Chancin618,** **Moge-Elizabeth y** **Hibari** por sus comentarios que es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo. Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	5. Ordenes del Decimo

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

"pensamientos"

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

(Opiniones de la autora)

"pensamientos"

Sin mas a leer!

00000000000000000000000000000

-ORDENES DEL DÉCIMO-

Durante la cena, todos estaban muy emocionados, hablando de los embarazos, de lo lindos que los niños serian (seamos honestos, los hijos de estas parejas serian muy lindos), de lo mimados que estarías, incluso Iemitsu había comenzado a fantasear con su nieto.

Tsuna y su madre irrumpieron en el comedor, ambos rodeados de un aura cálida. Al parecer la plática le había echo bien al menor.

-tengo cosas importantes que decirles, así que mañana habrá una reunión, con todos los involucrados, Xanxus y Squalo y con Iemitsu-. El rubio la miro entendiendo que lo llamaba por su nombre porque era con el jefe de CEDEF con quien realmente quería reunirse.- además de eso, necesito que localicen a Verde, ya mande a llamar a Shoichi y Spanner, esta de mas decir que Uni también estará allí-. Tomo asiento en la cabecera de la mesa.- y probablemente Bermuda-. Comunico, todos los presentes comprendieron de inmediato la seriedad del tema.

-AL OTRO DÍA-

Nana se había apoderado totalmente de la cocina, era impresionante como la mujer podía cocinar para todas las personas de la mansión, ella sola y en la mitad de tiempo que los hacían los 3 chef y los 3 ayudantes. Ni hablar del sabor de la comida, el sabor de mama.

La mujer sabia del tema que su pequeño quería tratar y estaba más que segura que todos los que estuvieran en esa habitación deberían de comer algo dulce, ya que su pequeño era de temer cuando dejaba de ser "dame-Tsuna", para convertirse en el "Décimo Capo de los Vongola", estaba tan orgullosa de que la manera en que Reborn había educado a su hijo, porque si esa era la verdad, el castaño era un completo dame, cuando cayó en las frívolas manos del Hitman y este como si de arcilla se tratara la esculpió hasta convertirlo en el hombre que ahora era.

Suspiro, preparándose para entrar a dejar el té y los pasteles, sabía que no podía quedarse en la reunión, quería ser de apoyo para su hijo y los amigos de él, que eran prácticamente hijos también.

-aquí tienen-. Saludo la castaña, dejando una taza frente a cada uno y sonriendo recibió el saludo de todos. Al retirarse noto, que su apoyo no era estrictamente necesario, su pequeño estaba rodeado de gente que le daba su apoyo.

…

El silencio reino algunos segundos, ya todos (Verde, Shoichi, Spanner y la familia de Uni), habían sido informados de la noticia, el científico por su parte no parecía sorprendido y Uni menos aun, era Gamma quien no podía creerlo, mientras el rubio mecánico le dirigió una mirada de "tú sigues" al pelirrojo, que ya sentía dolor de estomago.

-esto será muy tedioso-. Suspiro Tsuna, su familia y Reborn notaron de inmediato el cambio en el chico, no iba a hablar como Tsuna, iba a ordenar como el Décimo.- la cosa es así…a partir de este preciso momento todos los embarazados tiene prohibido las misiones-. Hibari estaba por reclamar cuando la mirada anaranjada se clavo en el.-es por seguridad, además está completamente prohibido una fuga de información, cualquier enemigo podría aprovecharse de esto e intentar atacarnos…reforzaremos la seguridad y no saldremos de la mansión a menos que sea estrictamente necesario-. Entrelazo sus manos y respiro profundo.- Uni espero contar con tus visiones-. La chica sintió.- al igual que espero el apoyo de tu familia y la tuya Bermuda-. Al finalizar de decirlo, el Ex Arcobaleno, desapareció con un simple asentimiento de cabeza.- Iemitsu, comunícale esto al Noveno, quizá necesite de su ayuda en algún momento-. Suspiro, bebió un sorbo de té y retomo la palabra.- lamento tener que dejar las misiones en sus manos-. Se disculpo con Lambo, Ryohei, Takeshi e I-pin, quienes ahora tendrían que hacer trabajo extra.- después les repartiré sus misiones-. De cierta forma, estaba muy nervioso al tener que decidir, ya que las misiones más difíciles o sangrientas, siempre eran realizadas por Hibari y Mukuro, que eran sus guardianes mas fuertes.- bien escuchare lo que tengan que decir…excepto tu Kyoya, hablaremos más tarde-.

-basura… puedes contar con cuantos hombres de Varia necesites, ya que tienes a 3 miembros de mi familia aquí -. Acordó Xanxus, mirando de re ojos a las 3 personas, que sonrieron, ante las palabras de su jefe. -además podría traer a mis monstruos para que vayan practicando-.

-NOOOOOOOOO-. Fue el grito colectivo, Xanxus y Squalo, sonrieron ante la reacción.

-ellos deben descansar, AL EXTREMO-. El boxeador, había logrado controlar sus EXTREMOS gritos con el tiempo, pero esto se salía cuando se ponía nervioso.- por mi parte, ya contacte con Shamal, estará aquí en dos días… además creo que Tsuna tomo la decisión correcta al cancelar las misiones, es por el bien del desarrollo de los fetos-. Ryohei movió los papeles en sus manos con cierto nerviosismos, que Squalo detecto de inmediato.- también se les dará un dieta nueva, que deberán seguir, AL EXTREMO!-.

-perfecto-. Prosigamos.

La reunión se extendió unas horas mas, donde se acordaron todo tipo de cosas para la comodidad de lo que se encontraban en espera.

…

-basura, muéstrame esos papeles-. Squalo apareció de la nada, arrancando los papeles de las manos de Ryohei, que lo miro algo preocupado.- sabes, cuando yo quede embarazado, Shamal me hizo todo tipo de pruebas, se me dio una dieta estricta, vitaminas, magnesio, calcio, bla, bla, se me prohibió hacer misiones y estresarme, entrenar y un montón de otras cosas…fue la primera vez que obedecí a un medico en mi vida, pero era solo por seguridad-. Le devolvió los papeles de manera brusca, el pelilargo comprendía que el sol no quería alterar a nadie y por eso no les había dicho del resultado de los exámenes.- infórmaselo a los padres… vendremos a visitarlos-. Finalizo el mayor.

Ryohei recordó, que durante el embarazo de la lluvia, el aun era estudiante y que Shamal lo había llamado para que ayudara. Fue un embarazo genial, donde todo el mundo se puso muy colaborativo. Sonrió al darse cuenta que el tiburón se convirtió en un padre genial.

-VOOOOOOOIIIII JEFE DE MIERDA, ¿DONDE CARAJOS ESTAS?-.

-ESTOY AQUÍ BASURA, MUEVE EL CULO-.

Una gotita de sudor bajo por su frente, retractándose de lo que había pensado, no quería ni imaginar el vocabulario que los gemelos tendrían con padres como esos.

Debía hablar urgente con Shamal.

-OFICINA DEL DÉCIMO-

El castaño se encontraba junto a su guardián de la nube, ambos hombres disfrutaban de un té y del silencio imperturbable del lugar.

-cuál es la razón por la querías tener una plática en privado-. Exigió saber Hibari.

-también debo tenerla con Mukuro-. Soltó, de golpe la habitación se lleno de niebla, el nombrado apareció sentado y con una taza entre sus manos, se sirvió te y se acomodo mejor en su silla.

-aquí esta, habla de una vez-. Kyoya, ni siquiera había girado a ver a su enemigo jurado, llevaba 6 años de convivencia, lo verdad ya nada lo sorprendía.

-de acuerdo, a decir verdad esto es sobre sus relaciones con Byakuran y Dino-. Noto el cambio en expresión de sus guardianes.- ambos son capos de sus familias y los padres de sus hijos, yo entendería si ustedes decidieran formalizar y dejar de ser mis…-. El escalofrió subió por la espalda del castaño, al momento que la oficina se enfrió y las auras asesinas se hicieron presentes. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Tsunayoshi, lo sintió, miedo de sus guardianes.

-Tsunayoshi-kun/Omnívoro-. Pronunciaron ambos.- NO DEJARE DE SER TU GUARDIÁN-. Gritaron ambos.

-no puedo creer lo que oigo-. Mukuro negó con la cabeza.

-mucho menos lo que diré-. Hibari soltó exasperado.

-YO SOY UN VONGOLA Y MI HIJO SERA UN VONGOLA-. Se pararon de su asiento y miraron al menor con furia.

Este después de recuperarse del susto inicial, suspiro y sonrió.

-me alegra oír eso…n-o tiene *sniff*, ide-a lo muu-choooo, que meee * sniff* alegraaaaaa-. Y rompió en llanto, impactando a los otros dos, que se sintieron terriblemente culpables, creyendo que lloraba por su culpa. Mukuro comenzó a hacer puchero y sorber la nariz, tratando de contener las lágrimas, Kyoya frunció el ceño y mordisqueo sus labios, "los carnívoros no lloran", se repetía viendo como su jefe y enemigo lloraban a todo pulmón.

-creo que estas erra…- Skull abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la bizarra escena y así como entro salió.

…

-¿porque tienes esa cara?-. Pregunto Enma viendo lo pálido que su pareja estaba.

-aaaacaaboo de ver aaalgooo queeee noo, noo, noo… deeeeebiiiiaaaa seeer preeeseenciiiadooo pooorr na-naadiie-. Y se desmayo.

-SKULL-. Grito el pelirrojo.

...

...

-OMAKE: CUPIDO ES UNA VAQUITA-

El Bovino iba y venía corriendo por todo el parque, ese día Tsuna-nii, la había dejado bajo el cuidado de Bakadera y Yamamoto, ya que I-pin tenía un entrenamiento importante y Fuuta debía ayudar en algo de la familia.

El pequeño de recién cumplidos 7 años, noto que no estaba siendo amenazado, ni tratando de esquivar bolas rápidas y se extraño, entonces de bajo del tobogán y camino recto cual soldado hasta llegar a sus cuidadores, quienes ni lo notaron. Lambo sintió toda la miel en el ambiente, el leve sonrojo en ambos hombres, la atemorizante timidez que demostraban y sus neuronas conectaron.

-ohhh, Lambo-sama, lo entiende ahora-. Hablo, llamando la atención de los mayores, que se centraron en su expresión de. "acabo de descubrir los misterios del universo".

-¿Qué has entendido, vaca estúpida?-. Pregunto Hayato, no entendiendo el misterio.

-porque ustedes no están adorando a Lambo-sama-. Contesto, cruzándose de brazos.

-jajaja, explícanos entonces-. Pidió la lluvia, sonriendo.

-es porque están concentrados el uno en el otro-. Dijo con simpleza, ambos mayores cambiaron el color de sus mejillas ante la declaración.-esto tiene un nombre… ¿Cómo es que se llama?...ohhhhh lo tengo-. Golpeo su mano con su puño y señalando a sus compañeros guardianes lo dijo.- USTEDES SE AMAN-.

…

En su habitación, Tsuna sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, como si algo que no debía ser dicho, pero que en realidad era muuuuy obvio, se hubiera revelado, como un secreto a voces. Decidió no prestarle atención, hasta que vio pasar por la calle de su casa a Lambo, corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, para que segundos después pasara Gokudera con bombas en su manos, mientras oía la voz de Yamamoto pedirle al peliplata que se detuviera, que lo amaba y que debía hablar con el seriamente, mientras el chico bomba, aun en carrera, respondía que lo esperara en su departamento, que si debían hablar y que el también lo amaba.

-ya era hora-. Susurro.

-hasta que la vaca estúpida, hizo algo bien-. Acoto Reborn sentado bebiendo un express.

000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?. Tsuna dio las ordenes, este chico tiene muchos buenos aliados. Squalo noto algo que nadie mas noto ¿que sera?, a mi también me preocupa e vocabulario de los gemelos (cuyas identidades serán reveladas en un futuro próximo). Y se pusieron sentimentales, morí de risa imaginando esta escena, las hormonas hacer magia!

Y por supuesto el omake, no imagine una manera normal en la que Yamamoto y Gokudera develaran sus sentimientos y quedo así, pobre Lambo!

Gracias a **Moge-Elizabeth, KuroNekoShiro-chan,** **Alessia** **,** **mel-yug15,** **Victoria Chancin618,** **brenda1810018 y Flor Carmesi,** por sus comentarios que es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo. Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	6. Yo no atiendo hombres

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

"pensamientos"

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

(Opiniones de la autora)

"pensamientos"

Sin mas a leer!

00000000000000000000000000000

-YO NO ATIENDE HOMBRES-

Una semana había pasado desde que todos comenzaron a convivirl.

En la mansión, varias empleadas, estaban ya dejando todo en óptimas condiciones para cuando los jóvenes se levantaran. Nana, nuevamente se había adueñado de la cocina, ella era la encargada de la alimentación de los embarazados.

En las habitaciones, otras eran las situaciones.

Yamamoto se llevo una sorpresa cuando al despertar, noto que Hayato había abandonado la cama y estaba semi acostado sobre él en el sofá al cual lo había echado, sonrió al ver la expresión dulce en el rostro de su pareja. Lo atrajo más a su propio cuerpo, acomodando la frazada y besando su frente.

Enma mantenía la cara dentro del retrete mientras Skull sobaba su espalda de manera tierna.

-¿quieres que baje a buscarte un jugo?-. Consulto el pelimorado, sonriendo.

-no…quiero que te quedes aquí-. Respondió con un puchero adorable, haciendo que el mayor sonriera.

Fran, no había conciliado el sueño en toda la noche, por lo que se dedico a dar vueltas por la cama y molestar a su pareja, picándolo con un palito y repitiendo "si Fran no duerme, tu no duermes", cada vez que le rubio cerraba los ojos.

Esa era la razón por la que ambos, tenían grandes ojeras y cero fuerzas para bajar a desayunar.

Viper estaba de lo más radiante arreglándose para bajar, mientras Fon esperaba por ella, observándola ir y venir por toda la habitación bailando y sonriendo.

De igual manera Colonnello mantenía un cámara escondida, mientras Lal cantaba acariciando su nula barriga, la peliazul se había despertado muy mareada y no deseaba levantase de la cama.

Mukuro estaba de pésimo humor, arrastrándose por el pasillo, cuando oyó un sonido lastimero y por pura curiosidad abrió la puerta del único lugar donde jamás se debería de entrar, la habitación de Hibari Kyoya.

El pelinegro había pasado gran parte de la noche abrazado al retrete, devolviendo todo lo consumido, tenía mucho sueño, hambre y ganas de seguir vomitando. Normalmente era el primero en bajar a desayunar, pero no tenia energías para hacerlo, así que una vez su estomago quedo completamente vacío, se dejo caer en la cama. Sintió unos pasos pero no les prestó atención alguna, hasta que un peso extra en la cama y un perfume conocido lo hizo girar el rostro.

-¿deseas ser mordido hasta la muerta herbívoro piña?-. Pregunto al pelimorado recostado junto a él.

-kufufufu, me gustaría verte intentarlo Alondra-kun-. Respondió.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, debatiéndose si pelear o no.

-naaa-. Suspiraron ambos.

Reborn estaba exhausto, no había estado tan cansado en años, la respiración muy agitada y la garganta seca.

-espera un segundo-. Pidió, casi rogó, tratando inútilmente de levantarse.

-tú de aquí no te vas-. Tsuna lo rodeo por la espalda y lo volvió a tirar a la cama, sentándose sobre él.-aun tengo energías-. Y se relamió los labios de manera lasciva.

-COMEDOR-

La mesa del desayuno estaba ya lista y servida y varios miembros de la familia esperaban ansiosos al resto para comenzar.

-tal vez debemos llevarles el desayuno a la cama-. Dijo Chrome, mirando con anhelo un pastel de fresa.

-cierto-. I-pin, tomo una mesa y en ella coloco varios de los platos, Lambo de inmediato la ayudo.

-¿saben que plato es para cada quien?-. Consulto la castaña, golpeando la mano de Bianchi, para que esta no tocara nada de lo que iba para los chicos, ambos asintieron.

-se ven lindos juntos-. Comento Ryohei bebiendo de su te.

-apuesto a que I-pin se declara primero-. Viper saco de la nada una libreta y un lápiz, Chrome, Bianchi y Nana se apuntaron de inmediato.

-ushishishi, a que Lambo lo hace primero-. El rubio coloco el dinero sobre la mesa, seguido de Ryohei, Fran Y Fon.

-EN LAS HABITACIONES-

Lambo había dejado el desayuno a Lal y Colonnello, la peliazul se veía rara y prefiero salir sin decir mucho.

Mientras I-pin, dejaba las bandejas de Enma y Skull, prometiendo hacer un te especial para las nauseas del pelirrojo.

El bovino entro a la habitación que compartían la lluvia y la tormenta.

-¿no sabes golpear la puerta vaca estúpida?-. Pregunto Gokudera, terminando de cambiarse.

-les traigo el desayuno…aunque por lo que veo bajaran pronto, los espero en el pasillo-. Dijo ignorando el insulto del peliplata.

Cerrando la puerta tras sí, vio a su amiga acercarse.

-Mukuro no está en su habitación-. Le informo.

-seguro salió, sabes cómo es-. El resto importancia.- el problema es-. Y miro la puerta de la habitación de la nube, ambos tragaron saliva.-ve tu, contigo siempre fue suave-. Dijo.

-vaya hombre más valiente-. Ironizo la chica de trenzas.

-soy valiente, hasta que se trata de Hibari-. Acoto en su defensa.

Ambos caminaron temerosos y apenas dieron un golpecito a la puerta.

-adelante-. Se oyó, los menores tragaron saliva y abriendo la puerta se encaminaron al lugar.

-H-Hibari-san, le trajimos el desayuno-. La china sostuvo entre sus manos la bandeja acercándose a la mesa de luz.

-ohhhh, genial, ¿traes el mío también?-. La juguetona voz conocida, hizo a los menores perder todo el miedo para entrar en trance.

El rayo asintió.

-déjalo aquí vaquita-kun-.

El rayo tomo la bandeja y la deposito en la mesa de luz, todo de manera mecánica.

-¿algo más herbívoros?-.

Los menores sin más salieron corriendo del lugar y pegaron sus espaldas a la puerta.

-oya, oya, yo quiero ese pastel-. Se oyó la voz de la niebla.

-te daré la mitad si me das la mitad del tuyo-. Fue la contestación de la nube.

Ambos pelinegros salieron prácticamente corriendo a la habitación de su jefe, debía de contarle lo visto y oído al cielo.

Justo cuando la chica coloco su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, un fuerte gemido la dejó helada, girando su rostro se encontró con la muy sonrojada cara de su amigo, ambos se quedaron allí casi sin respirar, mientras oían gemidos y palabras sucias.

-ejem, chicos mejor no molestar-. Takeshi que al salir de su habitación se encontró con los petrificados jóvenes, curioso se acerco, pero no le hizo falta preguntar, razón por la cual tomo a los dos chicos y los alejo de allí. Gokudera sonrojado tomo la bandeja y en estado de shock los cuatro bajaron al comedor.

-COMEDOR-

-ohh, al final si bajaron, ¿y los demás?-. Pregunto Fon, viendo a los cuatro jóvenes.

-Enma-san y Lal Mirch-san están descompuesto y Skull-san y Colonnello-san cuidan de ellos-. Informo I-pin, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar lejano.

-¿y los otros?-. Se atrevió a preguntar Bianchi, que noto la atmósfera rara de los recién llegados.

Antes de contestar, los menores procesaron lo visto y trataron de elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras.

-Hibari-san y Mukuro-san, están desayunando en…- la chica respiro profundo y no volvió a abrir la boca, asustando a los presentes.

-en la habitación de Hibari-san-. Agrego Lambo.

-¿q-que, qué?-. Fran se paró de su lugar y miro a su amigo.- ¿ellos están desayunando juntos, en la habitación de Hibari-san?-. El peliverde comenzó a sentir que se mareaba.

El asentimiento del Bovino, genero un blanco y un CRACK!

-¿y mi T-su-kun?-. A Nana le valía madres si a los amigos de sus hijos desayunaban juntos, aunque si tenía la duda de cómo es que esos dos con lo que se odiaban terminaron en un mismo lugar sin reventarlo.

-lo mejor será dejar la comida del Décimo y de Reborn para cuando se…desocupen-. La tormenta giro su rostro y todos entendieron.

Nadie mas dijo nada.

…

Ryohei estaba que explotaba de rabia, le había dicho a Shamal que lo necesitaba de manera urgente en la mansión y muy maldito se tardo cinco días más de lo previsto en dar la cara.

-¿Qué es lo que interpretas como "urgente"?-. El peliblanco lo miro apoyado en la puerta con sus brazos cruzados y conteniendo la ganas de darle un EXTREMO golpe.

-si fuera tan urgente me lo habrías dicho-. El resto importancia le pelicastaño, pasando a su lado.

-el Décimo lo prohibió-.

De manera rápida el doctor entro a la casa y miro hacia todos lados, comprendió de inmediato la seriedad del tema, así que sin más se abrió paso ignorando a todos y dispuesto a entrar a la oficina de Tsuna, cuando una cabellera rosa paso frente a él.

-BIIIIAANCHIIII-. Canturreo corriendo a la mencionada, cuando un campo de fuerza lo envió lejos.

-Shamal-san, le eh dicho miles de veces que se ALEJE DE MI MUJER-. Chrome fue rápidamente rodeada por niebla morada que demostraba su cambio de humor.- además está aquí por algo importante, no para coquetear-. Lo regaño.

De inmediato Shamal tomo su usual actitud y dijo de manera firme.

-no atendió hombres-.

-ohh, Shamal, por fin llegaste-. La conocida voz de su ex-estudiante llego a sus oídos, pero no hubo insulto alguno, entonces se preocupo y miro al chico.

Este estaba parado en la puerta de la oficina del Décimo, mirándolo fijo, se veía radiante y relajado, su cuerpo perfecto estaba apenas más ancho y sus caderas… Se llevo la mano derecha al pecho y miro al peliplata.

-estas embarazado-. Murmuro, por alguno extraña razón se sentía como un padre que se enteraba que su pequeño iba a ser padre, pero que mierdas, SU PEQUEÑO VA A SER PADRE!

Se contuvo para no abrazar al menor, que notándolo se acerco y paro frente suyo.

-serás mi médico-. Afirmo.- el de todos-. Agrego Hayato, mientras Mukuro abría la puerta y dentro se veía a todas las parejas.

Tridente Mosquito, se altero al ver que debía atender a seis hombres, uno más loco que el otro y las únicas mujeres eran Mammon y Lal Mirch, ellas dos no contaban como posibles conquistas, no por que estuvieran embarazadas ni por sus obvias parejas, si no por ellas daban miedo.

-nos haremos cargo de esto-. Le informo Ryohei, solo le quedo suspirar, completamente derrotado.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi ¿que les pareció?. Debería estar estudiando para un parcial, pero tenia que subir el cap, ACLARO QUE NO ME RESPONSABILIZO POR LA MUERTE CEREBRAL DE NADIE, AL IMAGINAR A HIBARI-SAN Y MUKURO DESAYUNANDO JUNTOS EN LA CAMA! Re leyendo el manga, me di cuenta de que Shamal esta bueno y me traume, casi tanto como él al saber de quien debía ser medico!

Gracias a **Alessia,** **Moge-Elizabeth, cheshirenek0,** **mel-yug15,** **Victoria Chancin618 y** **brenda1810018,** por sus comentarios que es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo. Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	7. Nono

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

"pensamientos"

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

(Opiniones de la autora)

"pensamientos"

Sin mas a leer!

NOTA: mis conejitos, peeeerdooooon!, estoy de vacaciones y pensé que podría escribir hasta hartarme, te equivoque, al parecer mi familia quería socializar y eh paso todo este tiempo en el campo (sin computadora), hace poco llegue y me puse a escribir full.

Sin mas a leer!

00000000000000000000000000000

-NONO-

-las dietas son las correctas, igual que las vitaminas…repetiremos los estudios para despejar cualquier duda-. Shamal termino de leer los estudios de los embarazados, ambos doctores se habían aislado en el laboratorio para poder conversar con tranquilidad.- si surge algo que con nuestro conocimiento no podamos manejar, recurriremos a Verde-. Informo, de inmediato noto la cara de disgusto del peliblanco.

-no me parece una muy buena idea… a pesar de que sea un miembro de la familia, tengo mis dudas sobre él y sus intenciones-. Aclaro Ryohei, quien no estaba dispuesto a poner en riesgo la vida de sus amigos y sobrinos, dejando que Verde supervisara los embarazos.

-ciertamente a mí también me preocupa lo que ese chiflado podría hacer, pero ni siquiera el esta tan loco como para experimentar con los hijos de nuestros amigos-. Aseguro el pelicastaño, prendiendo un cigarrillo, el sol de Vongola sonrió.

-ese mal habito de fumar, ¿Hayato lo copio de ti?-. Más que pregunta, sonaba a afirmación, el mayor lo miro con gracia.

-mi pequeño copio mucho de mis malos hábitos y mi peinado…aunque creo que a pesar de ser un mujeriego sin remedio lo mejor que le enseñe es a respetar a un ser amado, jamás digas que lo dije-. Confeso dando una calada.

…

Tsuna termino de organizar las misiones, que por un tiempo solo realizarían la mitad de sus guardianes y dejo el papeleo a cargo de lo que debían de quedarse en la mansión.

Trono sus dedos y por primera vez en el día giro a mirar a Reborn, el cual se encontraba sentado en el sofá con un express en una mano y un libro en la otra. A simple vista no se notaba, pero su relación estaba en pique, había decidió que el mayor no dormiría con él y estando todo el tiempo rodeado por sus amigos, encontrar un momento para hablar con su pareja era prácticamente imposible, sin mencionar el día anterior donde lo único que hizo fue follárselo tanto como su cuerpo lo deseara y después se marcho como si nada. Pero en ese momento que estaban solos no tenía idea de que era lo que debía decirle.

-todo, dímelo todo dame-Tsuna-. El pelinegro despego apenas la mirada de su libro para clavarla en el menor.

-Reborn, te eh dicho mil veces que no leas mi mente-. Se quejo el pelicastaño, sonriendo.- simplemente quiero que volvamos a dormir juntos, no tengo a quien abrazarme a la noche-. Incluyo un pequeño puchero.

-no tienes a quien robarle las colchas-. Respondió el pelinegro, riendo.- por supuesto que volveré a dormir contigo, es molesto dormir solo-. Aclaro, volviendo la mirada a su libro.- por cierto, estoy muy contento con la idea de ser padre y agradecido con que tú seas quien me dé esa oportunidad-. Al oír los pequeño sollozos levanto la mirada y se encontró con su pareja llorando.- ¿Q-QUE TE PASA?-. Se levanto rápidamente, solo para ser tacleado por el capo, que lo abrazo con fuerza algunos segundos, para después darle un apasionado beso.

-pondré llave en la puerta-. Anuncio Tsuna, levantándose y caminando a la puerta, quitándose el saco, la cortaba, desprendiendo su camisa y volviendo a sentarse sobre las piernas de su amado.

Mientras Reborn, simplemente se acomodo mejor en el sillón, sacándose el saco y desajustando apenas su corbata, recibió gustoso al otro en sus piernas y lo rodeo para besarlo.

TOC, TOC.

-Décimo, tengo unos papeles para que firme-. Informo Gokudera del otro lado de la puerta, había querido abrirla pero al encontrarla cerrada se extraño y golpeo nuevamente.- ¿Décimo sucede algo?-.

-el Décimo se encuentra en una reunión priva…ahhhhh-.

Al oírlo, el peliplata se alejo a paso veloz del lugar. Caminando por el pasillo noto que hacia aproximadamente dos semanas que no intimaba con su pareja y a pesar de lo obstinado que en realidad era, el cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo, razón por la que tomo su celular y marco el numero.

…

-Hayato, ¿Por qué me llamas si estamos en el misma mansión?-. Pregunto Yamamoto al contestar.

-tienes 2 minutos para estar en nuestra habitación, apresúrate antes de que se me pasen las ga…-.

El chico no término de hablar cuando por su lado una ráfaga de viento paso escaleras arriba, para pocos segundos después volver y mirarlo fijo.

-¿te cargo?-. Pregunto la lluvia, que por algún extraño motivo, ya no tenía camisa ni cinturón.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la tormenta, acercándose de manera un tanto felina rodeo al mayor y guiñando un ojo siguió firme hasta su habitación, mismo lugar por donde se perdió Takeshi.

…

Lal y colonnello practicaban su puntería en una de las salas de entrenamiento, el estar sin hacer nada era agotador para personas que se movían tanto como ellos dos.

La peliazul se arrodillo un momento para poder beber un poco de agua, cuando sus ojos fueron sin permiso alguno a parar en el trasero de su pareja, aquel trasero redondito y duro, tan lindo.

El rubio abrió muchos los ojos al sentir unas manos tocando su trasero de manera muy lasciva.

-¿Lal?-. Cuestiono apenas girando la cabeza.

-si me dejas tocarlo a gusto, te dejare tocar el mío-. Susurro lo mayor besando su mejilla.

Eso sonaba como un muy buen trato.

…

Enma mantenía toda su concentración en la combinación de las cartas entre sus manos, si ganaba una vez mas Skull quedaría sin prenda alguna y por muy pervertido que sonara la idea le encantaba.

En cambio el pelimorado estaba de lo más campante pensando en la cara sonrojada de su amor cuando este lo viera completamente desnudo.

-gane-. Dijo el capo poniendo las cartas sobre la cama, el mayor fingiendo deprimirse se puso de pie y se quito sin pudor el bóxer.

-si mantienes la boca abierta de esa manera, se entrara algún bicho-. Bromeo la nube, desde su lugar, tenía claro que era dueño de un genial cuerpo marcado, con algunas cicatrices muy masculinas y el rostro completamente rojo y ese brillito de lujuria en los ojos de contrario no hacían más que confirmarlo.

-en mi boca, lo que va a entrar no son bichos precisamente-.

…

Un peliverde corría por aquí y por allá, con una cajita de madera entre sus manos.

Estaba inmensamente aburrido, razón por la que robarle la preciosa caja de cuchillos a su pareja y corretear con ella, le pareció divertido, aunque en realidad el que corría era un simple ilusión y él se encontraba sentado en la baranda de la escalera viéndolo todo.

Sabia a la perfección que Bel-sempai había notado la verdad, como así también sabia que el rubio quería complacerlo, algo en su interior lo hacía sentir culpable, él no era una persona abierta ni siquiera era expresiva, pero el otro estaba esforzándose para conocerlo, aunque no le diera el lugar para hacerlo.

Perdido en sus pensamientos la ilusión desapareció y junto a él mayor se acuclillo a observarlo.

-oye ranucha-. Llamo apenas.

-neee, Bel-sempai, ¿Por qué buscas complacerme?-. Pregunto sin expresión alguna.

-quiero verte feliz-. Respondió con simpleza.

-¿Por qué?-.

-porque eres mi pareja, el padre de mi hijo, la persona que el príncipe ama, se merece ser bien tratado-. Dijo con la sinceridad a flor de piel.- ushishishi, no me digas que te preocupa mi bien-. Bromeo.

-claro, eres mi pareja, el padre de mi hijo, la persona que amo-. Contesto con la mirada fija en la caja de cuchillos del otro.- tendremos un hijo feliz-. Aseguro, girando a mirarlo.

-por supuesto-.

…

Las mucamas estaban desparramadas por toda la cocina, tiradas en las sillas, descansando. La masiva invasión de la mansión las tenia atolondradas, no solo debían de atender a el triple de personas normal y limpiar sus desastres, también debían de soportar el triple de amor desbordando por el lugar y a ellas, la mayoría solteras, les molestaba.

Nana que se la pasaba cocinando, las mirada con gracia.

-mis chicas, agradezcan estos aires de romance y las parejas que se demuestran amor por todos lados, porque dentro de poco, solo tendrán quejas, peleas, antojos y más peleas-. Les informó la pelicastaña, pelando papas.

-seria como volver a la normalidad-. Se dijo una de las mucamas, las demás asintieron de acuerdo.

…

Fon y Viper meditaban, en medio de la gran habitación. No había intercambio más de dos palabras, cuando ella comenzó a hacerlo y el pelinegro la imito.

-nunca tuve intenciones de ser madre-. Fon abrió los ojos por a sorpresa.- menos aun después de la maldición de los Arcobalenos… pasaron tantos años y tantas cosas y llegaron los niños Vongola, tus insinuaciones, la ruptura de la maldición, tu insistencia y ahora esto-. La pelimorado poso una mano sobre su vientre.

-¿y qué piensas al respecto?-. Se atrevió a preguntar la tormenta.

-en que me quedare sin dinero, voy a fundirme mimando a este pequeño-. La sonrisa se noto bajo la capa.

-entonces es bueno que ambos tengamos mucho dinero, yo también quiero mimar a nuestro hijo-. Se atrevió a decir, sonriendo también.

.-SI-. Fue su respuesta dejando al descubierto su enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

…

Una tonfa voló, estrellándose contra la pared y quedando enterrada allí.

-bronco, eras pésimo escondiéndote, igual que el malvadisco andante, dice Mukuro que te espera en su habitación-.

De la nada misma apareció Byakuran, que flotando paso junto a la nube y agradeciendo el dato siguió su camino.

-¿no te había echado ya?-. Consulto medio molesto por la desobediencia del rubio.

-me fui y hice todo el papeleo pendiente y volví-. Informo, acercándose precavido.- ¿me dejas quedarme, unos días?-. Pregunto, con carita de cachorro.

-solo hasta que debas realizar más papeleo-. Permitió Hibari, dándole la espalda.

-p-pero, Kyoya, eso serán unas cuantas horas solamente-. Se quejo, acercándose más.

-entonces aprovecha el tiempo Bronco-.

Y el Cavallone comprendió que lo que debía hacer era abrazar y a su pareja y perderse entre sus sabanas.

…

El peliblanco abrió la puerta lentamente y se escabullo dentro de la habitación.

La niebla invadió el lugar, cuando la voz de Mukuro se oyó.

-estaba pensando, que cuando mi barriga crezca, estos disfraces no van a quedarme-.

Byakuran se noto vestido con el típico traje a rayas de preso y con sus manos esposadas, de entre la niebla el pelimorada apareció con un traje de policía y macana en mano.

-así que aprovechemos-.

Una gotita corrió por la cien del peliblanco al ver sonreír a su pareja.

-entonces, ¿eres el policía bueno o le malo? , feliz de saber que por fin tendría sexo.

-soy el bueno-. Y la espalda del Gesso choco contra el colchón, mientras sobre sus piernas se sentaba Mukuro-. Que se vuelve malo-.

…

El mayordomo noto el extraño silencio y seguido de eso un aura descendiendo por las escaleras del tercer piso e invadiendo el segundo, aura que claramente gritaba "SEXO". Suspiro, los jóvenes amos se coordinaban para pelearse con sus parejas y para reconciliarse también.

Mientras en la biblioteca, Fuuta mantenía a I-pin y Lambo estudiando, según palabras de mama "debía mantener a sus hermanos y a si mismo lejos de las tentaciones", el rubio quedo pensando que con "tentaciones", se refería a sexo.

Lamentablemente para él un virgen de 19 años sin atractivo alguno, esa "tentación" sonaba muy lejana.

Tanto vagaba en sus pensamientos que no noto el momento en que los menores se le quedaron mirando.

-Fuuta-nii, no te preocupes por esas cosas-. Dijo Lambo tomando su mano en señal de apoyo.

-cierto, seguro encontraras a alguien que te ame-. Completo I-pin.

-y que te duro contra el muro-. El rayo se gano un golpe de parte de la china y una mala mirada.

-¿Qué?-. Se quejo, cuando noto el rojo intenso del rostro del mayor.

Si la tierra quisiera tragárselo ahora era el momento indicado.

-EN LA ENTRADA DE LA MANSIÓN-

El auto estaciono seguido por una camioneta.

El personal de seguridad ni siquiera intento detenerlos, era bien sabido que cuando Nono iba a la mansión, las puertas de esta estaban abiertas.

Así el hombre bajo de su auto, seguido por sus guardianes, todos ellos de manera elegante.

-ara,ara, Nono, es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo-. Nana se encontraba en la puerta esperándolos, el hombre no pudo evitar frenar el seco y recalcular unos segundos, la última vez que se encontró con la mujer se había llevado un bueno regaño y se salvo de la bofetada, solo porque Iemitsu se interpuso, "las madres son aterradoras", fue lo que pensó.

-ohhh, Nana, querida es un placer verte… quizá ahora deba decirte "Nona"-. Saludo y bromeo, para romper la tensión del ambiente, la mujer sonrió en respuesta.

-suena genial-. Contesto.- si hubiera avisado que vendría, hubiera preparado algo para recibirlos-. Agrego, haciéndose a un lado, para que los hombres entraran.

-no es necesario-. Dijo el mayor, caminando con total elegancia.

-lo único que prepare fue pastel, de fresa, chocolate, café, durazno, crema, criollos de hojaldre, mil hojas de dulce de leche, kurimanju y manju y para beber ahí te, café y chocolatada-. Informo.

A los hombres se les cayó una gotita por la nuca, como era posible que con tantas cosas para comer la mujer quisiera cocinar más.

-m-me parece que está bien así-. Dijo Coyote.

Bianchi que salía de la cocina con un lagarto entre su manos, saludo a los hombres y les pidió que esperaran en la sala, que enseguida le comunicaría al resto su presencia.

…

La alarma de emergencia, marcando el peligro en la sala, todos salieron tal como estaban y corriendo se dirigieron al lugar.

-SALA-

Chrome rió un poco por su travesura, mientras Ryohei y Shamal la regañaban, los primeros en llegar fueron los menores que se enojaron al notar la para nada divertida broma.

-¿QUE SUCE…-.

La novena generación y la familia del décimo presente en el lugar casi muera al ver las fachas de las 16 personas que acababan de entrar.

Todos medio vestir, Lal cubierta con la campera de un en bóxer Colonnello, Viper solo con su capa desacomodada y Fon en pantalones, Dino, Bel, Yamamoto y Skull en bóxer con armas en mano, Enma envuelto en una sabana, Byakuran con uniforme de preso y el cierre bajo, Mukuro con la ropa de policía toda abierta, Gokudera solo con un pantalón y Uni sobre su hombro, Tsuna con la fedora de Reborn y un pantalón, mientras el hitman, Fran y Hibari estaban en perfectas condiciones vestidos con sus usuales traje y frescos como lechugas.

-c-creo que si debimos avisar de nuestra visita-. Murmuro Ganauche, todos asintieron de acuerdo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?. Este es el cap mas largo que escribí (hasta ahora) y me dio mucha gracia, por lo que lo acabo de terminar, osea me sente hace 2 horas y aquí esta el resultado.

Tengo una pregunta, ¿quieren que les describa como es la mansión y todo eso?, avísenme.

Gracias a **Victoria Chancin618, anaaquino,** **Alessia ,** **mel-yug15,** **Ghosty-No.7 and Alec y Redrum-kun,** por sus comentarios que es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo. Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	8. Aclaraciones

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

"pensamientos"

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

(Opiniones de la autora)

"pensamientos"

Sin mas a leer!

00000000000000000000000000000

-ACLARACIONES-

Algunos minutos después, con los jóvenes ya arreglados, el Noveno dio por iniciada su visita, con sonrisas, abrazos y felicitaciones.

Timoteo, se dio el lujo de regalarle a todos los embarazados un lindo conjuntito de "futura mama".

-les quería comprar todo el ajuar, pero le advertimos que seguro ustedes querían comprarlo a su gusto-. Menciono Nie sonriendo, de cierta forma se lo agradecieron.

De un momento a otro, el ex capo soltó una pregunta, para nada discreta, que dejo al descubierto una de sus intenciones.

-¿y cómo resolvieron las cosas con Dino, Byakuran y Enma?-.

-¿a qué se refiere?-. Pregunto el capo rubio, sin querer aceptar lo obvio de la pregunta.

-me refiero, ¿Cómo resolvieron sus asuntos con sus familias?-. El mayor cruzo sus piernas y coloco ambas manos sobre ellas, sin borrar su sonrisa.

-los tres nos encargamos de los asuntos de nuestras familias como es debido-. Respondió sorprendentemente serio Byakuran.

-y nos responsabilizamos de nuestros hijos de igual manera-. Agrego Dino, igual que su compañero.

El pelirrojo se mantuvo callado y con la mirada baja, incapaz de hablar.

-¿pero ustedes viven aquí?, como hacen para trabajar-. Insistió.

La mayoría intercambio miradas molestas entre sí, para que todas acabaran en el interrogado trió.

-solo Enma vive aquí-. Por primera vez la voz del dueño de la mansión se oyó.-pero Dino y Byakuran son bienvenidos a quedarse cuando así lo deseen-. "o cuando Mukuro y Kyoya se lo permitan", pensó.-por supuesto que si desean podrían trabajar desde aquí mismo, tal como Enma lo hace-. El pelicastaño, se encontraba sentado en su sillón, de piernas cruzadas y con ambas manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho, sin perder su sonrisa y con Reborn parado detrás, sin duda daba la impresión que deseaba.

De inmediato Bianchi decidió cambiar el tema de conversación y ofreció traer más te, Chrome termino siendo la encargada de buscarlo y servirlo, ya que la pelirosa tenía prohibido acercarse a cualquier tipo de alimento que pudiese ser consumido por los embarazados.

…

De un momento a otro, Xanxus llego, sin compañía alguna y con una simple mirada paso directo a la oficina de Tsuna, lugar en el que se sirvió un vaso whisky.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Iemitsu llegara también, este si saludo a cada uno de los presentes, pero termino dirigiéndose al mismo lugar.

Ganauche, se acerco a Tsuna y le susurro que el noveno quería hablar con él en privado, cuando el menor busco al hombre con la mirada noto que este ya no estaba en la sala. Se levanto y acomodando el saco de su traje, camino llevándose la mirada de todos.

-¿Dónde va décimo?-. Consulto Gokudera, levantándose también, dispuesto a seguir a su capo.

-a mi oficina, al parecer tendremos una molesta reunión-. La voz del menor se torno un tanto más profunda, sorprendiendo a los guardianes de su antecesor.- quédate aquí-. Ordeno saliendo, sin decir nada el peliplateado se sentó junto a su novio, mientras Reborn pasó frente a él.

-EN LA OFICINA-

Tsunayoshi se paro frente a la puerta y respiro profundo, fue el hitman quien la abrió y paso caminando firme hasta su lugar.

Ya en la oficina, Tsuna se vio rodeado de puros lideres, Nono, Xanxus, Iemitsu, todos ellos sentados frente suyo, a sus espaldas Reborn se mantenía parado.

-iré al grano, dos de tus guardianes están esperando a los primogénitos de dos capos, lamento decir esto, pero… -. El mayor se vio interrumpido de manera abrupta por Tsuna, que sin cuidado alguno golpeo la mesa.

-Nono, no quiero ni imaginar en que es lo piensa-. Hablo casi en un susurro.

-lo que piensa Nono, es lo que pensamos todos-. Se hizo oír Iemitsu, que sentía su piel erizarse ante el creciente aura de enojo de su hijo.

-lamento decir esto, pero tendrás que pensar muy bien en qué hacer, ellos ya son parte de otra familiar y aunque los Cavallone y los Gesso son nuestros aliados, mantengámonos prudentes-. Timoteo hablo con su usual manera calmada, ignorando el aura que rodeaba a su sucesor.

-¿Qué es lo que sugiere?-. Pregunto, sin dejar de mirar sus manos, las cuales apretaba para contener el enojo.

-desvincular a tus guardianes de sus funciones como tales, aunque no tengo quejas de cómo tratas al líder Shimon, eso me parece perfecto -.

Xanxus miro a su padre, en su rostro se reflejo el desacuerdo con esas palabras. Negó con la cabeza.

-viejo, eso es excesivo, esas basuras son parte de la familia, no van a traicionar a Tsunayoshi-. Aseguro el pelinegro.

-la paternidad te ha ablandado-. Interrumpió el Sawada mayor, ganándose una fiera mirada.-estamos en la mafia, no debemos actuar de manera tan imprudente-.

-de acuerdo, ya oí lo que deseaban decirme-. Suspiro.- aprovechare la oportunidad para aclarar ciertos puntos.- levanto la mirada y la paseo por los tres hombres.-el primero, Nono siempre agradeceré su consejo, pero el actual líder de la familia soy yo, tomare mis propias decisiones, en especial si de mis guardianes se trata, ellos no van a traicionarme, mis aliados tampoco lo harán, los cuatros cuentan con mi apoyo, amistas y aprecio, cualquier desvinculación será tratada con mis guardianes y por razones que a ellos le competan. Segundo, Iemitsu, creo que tu ciclo como líder de CEDEF está por expirar, trataremos el tema de la elección de tu sucesor en breve y tercer punto, aunque creo que ya lo dije, es solo para que quede claro, yo Sawada Tsunayoshi, soy el Décimo Capo Vongola y solo yo decidiré como llevar la familia, el resto de las personas están por debajo de mis decisiones y deben acatar mis órdenes, ahora si me disculpan, se me antoja una porción de pastel de fresa-. El joven se levanto de su asiento y camino con la elegancia digna de su posición.

El pelinegro no dirigió ni una segunda mirada a los 3 hombres para salir del lugar, estaba seguro que Tsuna debía de estar hiperventilando en el borde de las escaleras.

Xanxus sonrió con burla, tomo lo que quedaba de alcohol en su vaso y se fue de allí, no sin antes mencionar.

-viejo, tu sucesor tiene más convicción de la que nunca tuviste y tu "león de Vongola", será mejor que elijas pronto a un cachorro que se reemplace-.

Camino, con las manos en los bolsillos, se encontró con los dos que habían abandonado la sala previamente en el borde de la escalera, paso de ellos susurrando.

-bien hecho basura-.

-EN LA SALA-

El líder de Varia entro y sin apuro se dirigió a sus subordinados, se arrodillo frente a Fran y Viper y acaricio ambos vientres mientras sonreía, ambos se sintieron enormemente conmovidos por el gesto. El resto de los presentes simplemente fingió no ver nada, por sanidad mental, más que por temor.

-vayan a visitarnos-. Ordeno el pelinegro levantándose, saludo a Nana, saco una porción de pastel de chocolate y se fue.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-. Pregunto Mukuro, cuando Tsuna apenas entraba por la puerta.

-Gokudera, manda a llamar a Basil y prepara los papeles, para su nombramiento como líder de CEDEF-.

Ante las palabras del capo, Colonnello y Lal se miraron sorprendidos.

-¿de qué hablas Sawada?-. Consulto la peliazul, notoriamente enfadada.

-lo que oyes, creo que Basil es el más capacitado para el puesto, teniendo en cuenta que ustedes son más de choque-.

La sala se lleno de un tenso silencio.

-es absurdo, no puedes sacar a Iemitso así como así-. Contesto el soldado, ofendido.-el ha sido nuestro líder, desde mucho antes de que tu siquiera supieras de la mafia-. Era tal su enojo, que sus característicos "kora" se ausentaron.- y aunque Basil este muy bien capacitado, es muy joven para el puesto-.

-¿y desde cuando es importante la edad de alguien para ocupar un puesto importante en la mafia?, digo, yo asumí a los 18, simplemente porque retrasamos la sucesión por múltiples atentados-. El menor, que ya estaba molesto, en ese momento contaba Natsus dentro de su cabeza para evitar que la discusión terminara, de la forma en la que sabía que terminaría.

-estas poniendo a Basil, porque el obedecerá todas tus ordenes sin cuestionarte-. Afirmo la embarazada, poniéndose de pie.-eso es muy bajo, cambiar a Iemitsu por tener criterio propio, no es algo que pensé que tu harías-.

Tsuna entre cerró los ojos y bajo la mirada, respiro profundo, tanto que su mano derecha opto por colocarse a su lado, en caso de que fuera necesario tranquilizarlo.

-estas subestimando a tu compañero y estas cometiendo un grandísimo error-.

Tras esas palabras Hibari ya estaba de pie junto al castaño.

-creo que tienes razón, es un error subestimar a Basil-. Concordó Colonnello, entendiendo que estaban pisando un terreno peligroso.

-el error es desafiarme-. Corrigió el Sawada, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, "perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces eh dicho esto ya, seguramente lo diré mil veces más", pensó.- no es correcto contradecir a su capo… todo el mundo a trabajar-. Dio por terminada la discusión y cualquier intento por seguirla, saliendo rumbo a su oficina, encontrándose con Nono en las escaleras.

-Nono, Takeshi los escoltara a la salida, gracias por su visita, son bienvenidos a MI mansión cuando lo desean, pero por favor avísenos antes, addio-. Siguió su camino escaleras arriba escoltado por la tormenta, la nube y la niebla.

-por aquí-. Indico la lluvia, guiándolos a la salida.

…

Una vez en el auto, Timoteo y sus guardianes se mantuvieron en el más completo silencio, hasta que la risa de Coyote rompió con él.

-hizo una buena elección-. Felicito, pensando en lo fuerte, desafiante y afilo que se había vuelto el pequeño Tsunayoshi con los años.

-sí, deje a familia en buenas manos-. Concordó el ex don, sonriendo.

…

Apenas dos horas después Basil ya estaba en la mansión, organizando los papeles para tomar el liderazgo de CEDEF, sorprendentemente Iemitsu también había elegido al rubio para que tomara el puesto.

...

-te vez muy sorprendido-. Comento Fuuta, al ver al mayor tomando un tè sentado en la cocina, mientras las mucamas fingían no verlos.

-lo estoy, siempre pensé que Lal-Mirch sería quien tomara el liderazgo-. Le contó.

El menor tomo asiento a su lado y sonrió.

-te lo mereces, te has esforzado mucho-. Contesto sirviéndose una taza de té.

-me alegra que me lo digas, digo viniendo de ti es un gran alago-. Soltó, sonriendo bobamente, haciendo sonrojar al menor.

Desde la puerta Lambo e I-pin, junto a una de las mucamas daban inicio a las apuestas.

000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les parecio?. DECLARO INAUGURADO EL BASILXFUUTA (tira fuegos artificiales, mientras la multitud aplaude). Me doy cuenta que me es imposible escribir puramente comedia, siempre meto unos cuantos cap serios y profundos y ahora que o pienso también va a haber muchoooo romance, fruta vida!

Gracias a **mel-yug15,** **Ghosty-No.7 and Alec,** **Alessia,** **Victoria Chancin618,** **Redrum-kun y** **anaaquino** **,** por sus comentarios que es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo. Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	9. Lo que pasa en la entrada

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

"pensamientos"

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

(Opiniones de la autora)

"pensamientos"

NOTA: mis conejitos, mil y un disculpas, pero entre que empece las clases de nuevo y que Inspiración-san se fue de parranda, me a costado mucho escribir!

Sin mas a leer!

00000000000000000000000000000

-LO QUE PASA EN LA ENTRADA -

Un rubio príncipe caminaba por la sala en busca de algo, si instinto lo guía, camino de manera predadora hasta la puerta de la cocina y allí la vio.

Levitando en círculos.

-¿Mammon?-. La llama, la mujer apenas y se detuvo unos segundos para volver a girar.- ¿paso algo?, te ves decaída-. Se acerco a paso lento y miro a todos lados en busca de alguno objeto contundente que pudiera ser enviado a su cabeza.

-estoy aburrida-. Confeso en un susurro.

-¿ya contaste todo el dinero que tienes?-.

Ella asintió.

-¿y revisaste las cuentas bancarias?-.

Volvió a asentir.

-¿le pusiste precio a todas las actividades que podrías realizar en los próximos meses?-.

Otro asentimiento.

-¿sacaste cuenta del dinero que gastaras para mantener a mi sobrino?-.

-Fon dijo que costeara todos mis caprichos y los de nuestro hijo-. Respondió.

Bel no sabía qué hacer, normalmente cuando la ilusionista se aburría, contra dinero la entretenía. Sin tener otra opción opto por hacer lo más lógico posible.

Se acerco a ella y detuvo su levitación, la tomo de la muñeca y la saco de la cocina, se ubico en las escaleras y la sentó a su lado.

-observa-.

…

El primero en aparecer fue Ryohei, quien hablaba por celular, muy relajado, de inmediato supieron que con quien hablaba era Hana.

-claro amor… ¿ustedes estarán el mes próximo aquí?, me alegra oírlo te extraño… si han pasado muchas cosas, además tengo un tema importante del que quiero que platiquemos-.

-el quiere tener un hijo con Hana-. Le contó Mammon a Bel, el rubio se alegro de que ella pudiera meterse en la cabeza de la gente.

-ushishishi, al parecer a todos les pica la paternidad-. Comento.

-¿a qué te refieres?-. Intervino la pelimorado.

-tengo entendido que Spanner e Irie han estado "fabricando" de manera muuuy intensiva, ushishishi-.

-ohh, con ellos son los responsables del ruido metálico que proviene del piso de abajo-. Afirmo, hacia bastante que tenia la duda del motivo del molesto ruido, pero jamás bajo a investigar, la curiosidad no iba con ella.- ¿no era más fácil "fabricar" en su habitación?-. Consulto, a lo que su compañero simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo.

-fetiches-.

…

De entre el silencio que los Varia compartían, se sintió la presencia del Capo.

El Cataño paso detrás de ellos, haciendo un gesto de silencio al que Mammon respondió con una ilusión a la que Tsuna respondió con carteles sacados de Primo sabe dónde.

(APARTIR DE AQUÍ ES UN CHARLA ILUSION-CARTEL)

M: $

T: ESTAS VIVIENDO GRATIS!

M: EL SILENCIO NO ES GRATIS.

T: LA COMIDA TAMPOCO!

M: MENOS SI SOY YO QUIEN GUARDA SILENCIO.

T: DE ACUERDO, ¿CUÀL ES EL PRECIO?.

M: $100.000.000

T: DESCUENTALO.

M: ¿DE QUE?

T: DE TODO LO QUE TE TRAGUES MIENTRAS VIVAS BAJO MI TECHO!

(SE ACABA LA CHARLA ILUSION-CARTEL)

El menor dio por terminado el soborno rompiendo los carteles, con expresión enojada y saliendo del lugar, con rumbo fijo a la puerta de entrada, lugar por el que Enma y Chrome asomaban la cabeza, claramente esperando al chico.

La niebla y la tormenta, observaron como los capos y la chica se trasformaban en empleados y se subían a un auto.

-Tsunayoshi, acaba de violar su propia orden de no abandonar la mansión-. El príncipe abrazo uno de los barrotes de la escalera, Mammon giro su rostro.

-¿vas a seguirlos?-.

El elegante hombre de fedora que se mantenía estoico en la escalera prendió un cigarrillo, pocos segundos después en la puerta estaciono un auto, al volante estaba Bianchi, con expresión enojada.

-al parecer a los Shimon se le complicaron unos asuntos y necesitas de su capo, mi dame-novio, creyó que podría engañarme-. Se burlo bajando las escaleras y entrando al auto.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando una motocicleta violeta paso a toda velocidad.

-y ahí van, los tres posesivos de la relación-. Se burlo la mujer.

-no te creas, a mi me da la impresión que esos tres pequeños fugitivos con un ataque de celos deben ser peor que el mismo diablo-.

-¿peor que el Jefe?-.

-tal vez-.

Ambos temblaron al recordar aquella escena de celos, que desencadeno la destrucción de la mansión, la baja numerosa de miembros, un casi divorcio y la revelación del embarazo del peliblanco.

-no me gustaría estar aquí si algo así sucede-. Dijeron al unisonó.-o si-.

…

Una mucama que pasaba por allí término siendo quien les llevara pastel y té a ambos, que felices de la vida esperaban a las próximas personas que pasaran por allí.

No paso mucho para que la puerta fuera abierta, dejando ver a Byakuran entrar con un carro lleno de malvadiscos, chocolate y caramelos.

-Hooolaaaaa-. Canturreo, arrastrando el carro.

-¿vas a comerte todo eso?-. Curioseo la ilusionista, deseando tener algunos chocolates.

-que vaaa, esto es para Muku-chan-. Sonrió nuevamente.- esos son para mí-. Señalo con la cabeza hacia la puerta, por la cual Kikyo entraba con otros 3 carros.

-ushishishi, sabes que en las alacenas de la cocina ahí todo eso, ¿cierto?-. Recordó el rubio.

-sip…pero eso es para todas las personas de la mansión, en cambio estos son solo para Muku-chan, nuestro bebe y para mi-. Miro como a Mammon se le caía la baba, mirando el carro, suspiro y rodo los ojos.- y para ti también Mammon-chan, saca lo que se te antoje-. Invito el albino.

La ilusionista, no tardo un segundo en meter las manos dentro del carro y sacar caramelos, chocolates y malvadisco.

-esto se ve delicioso-. Menciono, metiendo en la boca de su compañero una fresa bañada en chocolate blanco.-pero… Mukuro no dejara que te quedes esta noche-. Afirmo.

-eso es muy cruel Mammon-chan-. Contesto el Gesso, algo decaído y arrastrándose a través del pasillo.

-¿Cómo sabes que no lo dejara quedarse?-. Curioseo Kikyo, al pasar junto al par.

-faltan los chocolates suizos rellenos de nuez y bañados en 4 tipos diferentes de chocolate-. Informo, desenvolviendo un caramelo.

-¿esos con envoltura morada?-. Al verla asentir, el pelibalnco se fue por el mismo pasillo que su capo, maldiciéndose.

…

Los varia se entretuvieron comiendo, pero eso se detuvo al ver pasar por entrada a Yamamoto cargando 3 cajas de TNT.

-ushishishi, ¿acaso eres suicida?-.

-prefiero que se mantenga ocupado, armando las bombas que practicando su puntería-. Confesó el pelinegro mostrando sus brazos vendados.

-¿Qué no le trajiste una gran cantidad de libros ayer?-. Indago la mujer.

-sí, pero ya los leyó todos, no esta durmiendo muy bien últimamente-. Contesto, con cierto todo de preocupación.

-mi ranita duerme demasiado, es mas seguramente ahora este babeando la almohada-.

-yo duermo bastante bien…

-¿Dónde TE HABIAS METIDO IDIOTA DEL BASEBALL?, LLEVO HORAS BUSCANDOTE… ¿es para mí?-.

En el preciso momento en que la voz furica de Hayato interrumpió la conversación, Takeshi supo qué hacer. Espero lo suficiente y coloco frente suyo las cajas, asintiendo a la pregunta de su pareja.

-ohhh, me encanta, eres tan *sniff* tierno y- y… yo *sniff*, ni te eh de-dejado *sniff* dor*sniff* mir, WUAAAAHHHH-.

Ante la reacción de la tormenta, la lluvia dejo las cajas en el suelo y lo abrazo, besando su cabeza y acariciando su espalda.

-shhh, tranquilo cariño, puedo pasar todo lo que queda del embarazo sin dormir, si es para hacerte compañía… ahora, ¿Qué te parece si me enseñas a armar bombas?-.

Ambos se perdieron por las escaleras, con rumbo fijo a la sala de entrenamiento.

-eso fue bizarrisimo... ¿Y A TI QUE TE PASA?-. Se desespero el príncipe al ver lagrimear a su compañera.

-Takeshi es tan jodidamente tierno…lo odio-. Metiéndose un puñado de caramelos a la boca y sin molestarse en limpiar sus lágrimas, la mujer escupió. -estúpidas masticaba con bronca.

El lugar se lleno del sonido de los mordiscos, hasta que.

-POOOOR FAAAAAVOOOOOR!-. El tono de voz suplicante del potro, hacía sentir nauseas a todos aquellos que lo consideraban un capo digno.

-que no-. La neutral voz de Hibari, no se hizo esperar.

-KYYYYOOOYAAAA-. Lloriqueo el rubio, el pelinegro volteo a verlo con mirada molesta.

-si fuera cursi y meloso, si aceptara andar de la mano contigo y darnos muestras de afecto publico, se te dijeras esas cosas empalagosas que tú me dices, ¿serias feliz?-. Consulto, sin borra su tono neutral, semi molesto.

-SIP-. Contesto el mayor sin vacilar y sonriendo.

-¿en serio?-. El desanimo se hizo palpable en la voz del menor y Mammon desde las escaleras le rogaba a todos los astros del universo que el potro no afirmara esa pregunta.

-SIP-.

Estúpido potro, estúpidos astros del universo.

La nube, cambio su expresión y una un tanto triste se vislumbro en su rostro, sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras en largas zancadas.

-¿EH?- se pregunto el Cavallonne.

...

Desde la escalera del tercer piso, prácticamente escondidos, Fon y Fran observaban la escena.

Ambos se habían encontrado allí, mientras buscaban a sus respectivas parejas. En un principio el ex – arcobaleno no se tomo muy bien la confianza que el príncipe destripador se tomaba con su mujer, a lo que Fran respondió sin dudas.

-ellos son amigos, los mejores a decir verdad, no tienes porque sentirte celoso o inseguro por el intento de príncipe-. Sin dejar de mirar al par.- además el no sería tan idiota como para engañarme-. Remarco, con una leve aura oscura rodeándolo.

Fon sudo frio al pensar que ese pequeño peliverde, enojado debía ser terrible.

-ohh, mira, el potro está por hacer una estupidez-.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, simplemente negando con la cabeza y haciendo caras raras. Hasta que vieron subir a la nube.

-¿Cómo es posible que Dino sea tan estúpido?-. Pregunto al aire el pelinegro.

-magia-. Contesto el menor.

…

En el pasillo Lal se cruzo con Hibari, este siguió de largo sin reparar en ella y se encerró en su habitación.

Movida por la curiosidad la mujer se encamino hasta el lugar por el cual él menor venia, encontrándose al rubio parado en medio de la sala y los rostros amargados de Bel y Viper. No le costó mucho adivinar lo ocurrido.

-MANSION SHIMON-

Un pelirrojo, un castaño y una pelimorada, eran regañados por sus respectivas parejas, haciendo que los tres agacharan las cabezas y comenzara a sollozar.

-esto es patético, dos capos llorando como niños… muévanse, volvamos a la mansión-. Ordeno Reborn.

-si es que hay una a la cual volver-. Susurro Skull.

Los guardianes de Enma vieron a las 6 personas marcharse, sin tener tiempo si quiera de manosear la barriguita de su jefe.

-MANSION VONGOLA-

Al entrar por lo que quedaba de puerta, lo primero que Tsuna hizo fue sacar su móvil.

-hola, si, soy el Decimo… manden al arquitecto… gracias-.

Y corto la llamada, caminando por la sala.

En candelabro que colgaba ahora era un montón de vidrios rotos, de igual modo la mesa, los brazos de la escalera, media escalera y dos paredes, están completamente destruidas.

-¿me dirían que ocurrió aquí?-. Consulto al llegar a lo alto y encontrarse a los dos Varia sentados, rodeados de caramelos y sus envolturas.

-ahora si vas a tener que pagar, ushishishi-.

-BELPHEGOR-. Advirtió el pelicastaño.

-ushishishi, que aburrido, lo que paso fue…

-RECUERDO-

Mukuro estaba corriendo a Byakuran de su habitación bajo el grito de .

-QUIERE ALGUIEN PENSAR EN LOS CHOCOLATES SUIZOS-.

Pero el pelimorado freno de golpe, al pasar por la habitación de su enemigo jurado y notar que de ella no emanaba un aura de "ALEJATE HERVIBORO", sino una de "NECESITO QUE ME APAPACHEN Y MATEN AL IDIOTA POTRO", dejo de empujar a su pareja y abrió la puerta de la habitación, encontrándose con la nube sentado en medio de la cama con expresión triste.

Se horrorizo.

-Byakuran, trae aquí a Hayato…ahora-. Mando, el albino cual rayo salió disparado y volvió con el peliplata en brazos, por supuesto este le gritaba e insultada, mientras Yamamoto los seguía.

-shhhhhhh-. Callo el pelimorado, tomando del brazo a la tormenta y acercándolo a él, le indico que viese dentro de la habitación.

Al hacerlo, se horrorizo. Ambos se acercaron al ex prefecto, arrodillándose frente a él.

-¿maniaco de la disciplina?-. Susurro el oji verde.

-Dino… dijo que él sería feliz si yo fuera cursi y meloso, si aceptara andar de la mano con él y darnos muestras de afectó publico-. Les conto.

Desde la puerta el Gesso no comprendía el porqué de la escena montada por el guardián, era lógico que a su pareja le gustara que fuera así, teniendo en cuenta lo frio que era el menor, incluso él había soñado con un Mukuro romántico y tierno. Estaba por comentar que estaba de acuerdo con el otro capo, hasta que vio la expresión sombría en los guardianes del Vongola.

La tormenta y la niebla, cambiaron sus expresiones de manera drástica, levantándose lentamente y caminando a la puerta.

La lluvia en un acto reflejo empujo al capo y se corrió de la puerta.

-van a matar a Dino-. Informo, noto la duda en el rostro del albino y decidió responder.- el prácticamente dijo que quería cambiar a Kyoya por otra persona-.

-eso no es lo que quiso decir-. Defendió el ojo violeta.

-eso es lo que ellos interpretaron y es lo único que vale-.

-FIN DEL RECUERDO-

-entonces ambos aparecieron aquí y atacaron a Dino sin mediar palabra o darle oportunidad de defenderse y bueno, estos son los resultados-. Concluyo el rubio.

-ohhh ¿y como esta?-. Dijo Chrome, preocupada.

-bueno, Fon y Colonnello lograran parar a las fieras y llevar a Dino a la enfermería…pero al saber lo que paso Ryohei se negó a atenderlo, por lo que Shamal está a cargo-. Les conto la mujer.- me sorprender que Takeshi no haya intentado detener a Hayato, normalmente él es quien lo contiene-.

-¿a quién le importa Dino?, ¿QUE PASO CON KYOYA?-. grito el decimo caminando a paso rápido hasta la habitación de su guardián.

En la puerta, sentados con cara de pocos amigos se encontró a Takeshi, Byakuran y Kikyo jugando al póker, pasó de ellos y entro.

El lugar era iluminado por la luz del televisor, en medio de la cama noto a Hayato, Mukuro y un roll de Kyoya. Alrededor de la cama se encontraban varios carros llenos de cosas dulces y helado.

(ESTO POR PRIMO IMAGINENLO EN VERSION CHIBI)

Me acerco, escalo en la cama y gateo por ella hasta llegar al hombre que estaba envuelto en la frazada, extendió su brazo acariciando sus cabellos negros y lo abrazo con fuerza, pocos segundos después la niebla y la tormenta se unieron al abrazo.

(YA PUEDEN DEJAR DE IMAGINAR CHIBIS JAJA)

…

-Takeshi no se molesto en interferir, porque el también cree que Dino se equivoco con lo que dijo-. Les dijo Chrome, ahora la mayoría se encontraba en el jardín, aprovechando el sol que en breve se escondería.

-no lo parece pero los chicos son muy apegados, aun y con esa personalidad horrible que tienen-. Agrego Reborn.

-somos una familia, AL EXTREMO!-. Dijo orgulloso el sol.

Fon, Bel, Viper, Fran, Enma y Skull, se sorprendían al oírlos tan seguros, mientras Lal y Colonnello que pasaban más tiempo con los chicos asentían.

-ohhh aquí estas Mammon, te hemos estado buscando-. Dijo Lambo acercándose junto a I-pin.

-¿a mí? ¿Porqué?-. Pregunto la mujer, tomando té.

-para que administres el dinero de las apuestas-. Le dijo la chica de trenzas, haciendo que todos los miraran extrañados.

-¿de qué apuestas hablan ustedes?-. Exigió Reborn.

De la nada misma el Bovino saco una hoja de papel y aclarándose la garganta leyó.

-1º ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaran Fuuta y Basil en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos?, 2º ¿Quién será el que primero lo note?, 3º ¿Cuál se confesara primero?, 4º ¿Quién va a morder la almohada?... esas son todas las que tenemos hasta ahora-. Termino de leer, levantando la mirada.

Los mayores los miraban de una manera indescifrable.

-hace mucho que no hacemos este tipo de apuestas-. Comento al aire la ilusionista mayor.

-ohh, tienes razón, la última fue sobre si Kyoya aceptaría los sentimientos de Dino-san-. Recordó la ilusionista menor y pensar que ninguno ganaría esa apuesta.

-no la última que tuvimos fue sobre quien sería la pareja de Enma-kun-. Corrigió I-pin.- al final Verde-san fue el ganador-.

-es verdad y antes de esa fue sobre cuanto tardarían Spanner e Irie en formalizar-. Lambo mantenía un rostro concentrado.

Los demás intercambiaban miradas confundidas, sorprendidas y divertidas.

-de acuerdo, me hare cargo del dinero-. La mujer chasqueo los dedos y sobre ella apareció una pizarra enumerada del 1 al 4.- las apuestas dan inicio-. Informo.

Los menores, junto a Verde que apareció de la nada misma, Lal y Ryohei fueron las primeros en ofertar, a los demás no les pareció tan descabellada la idea.

00000000

OMAKE: La decisión de Reborn.

-HACE 6 AÑOS ATRÁS-

Tsuna estaba sentado en su oficina, era la primera vez que se sentaba tras ese escritorio siendo oficialmente el Décimo Vongola.

Suspiro, miro frente suyo a todas las personas importantes juntas, esperando saber sus decisiones, estaba a punto de hablar cuando.

-tengo algo que comunicarles, antes de que mi dame-ex alumno abre su boca para decir idioteces-. Interrumpió el mejor hitman del mundo, ganando la atención de los presentes.-todos aquí saben que yo solo seguía las órdenes de Nono, por simpatía y que no soy un miembro oficial de Vongola-.

Tsuna trago en seco al pensar que su tutor se iría ahora que Timoteo no estaba al mando de la familia, después de todo el deber de Reborn era convertirlo a él en un buen líder, cosa que ya había cumplido. Sus guardianes, Dino, Xanxus y Enma, notaron de inmediato la expresión de preocupación en el reciente capo, entendiendo su miedo.

-y ahora que Tsuna ya es el jefe de la familia, mi trabajo esta echo-.

El Sawada sudo frió, se mordió la mejilla del lado interno para no llorar.

-eh decidido, dejar mi trabajo como tutor, para dedicarme de lleno a ser el consejo del Décimo Vongola y el hitman oficial de la familia-. Concluyo sonriendo de costado y ocultando su mirada bajo su fedora.

El pelicastaño soltó un para nada disimulado suspiro de alivio y sonrió de manera radiante.

-de acuerdo-. Dijo, sorprendiendo a todos por su sincera felicidad por la idea.

-¿es que no se da cuenta a la clase de tortura que será sometido?-. Murmuro Byakuran, varios sonrieron de manera nerviosa ante eso.

…

La entrada la noche, los ex Arcobalenos, se encontraban en un bar bebiendo.

-no puedo creer que dejaras tus tutorías, sempai-. Dijo Skull.

-ohhh vamos, lo que quiere son excusas para estar mas tiempo cerca de Tsuna-. Se burlo Colonnello, riendo antes de beber.

Reborn no respondió, ganándose la atención de Viper.

-lo que él quiere es tener más oportunidades para declararse-. Acoto de manera inocente Fon, haciendo que Verde dejara de leer sus anotaciones y lo mirar con una clara expresión "¿en serio?".

-puff, lo que él quiere es tener excusas, tiempo y oportunidades para follarse a Sawada-. Ni el mismo hitman numero uno del mundo, el gran Reborn puedo negar lo dicho por Lal Mirch.

Ninguno espero que desde esa noche no pasaran ni una semana antes de que el pelinegro consumara su relación con el joven capo.

000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció? en lo personal me hizo gracia, esta de mas decir que el Omake, lo escribí hace unos minutos, porque no se se me ocurrió de la nada! jajaja.

Gracias a **Alessia,** **Victoria Chancin618 ,brenda1810018 y** **Redrum-kun** **,** por sus comentarios que es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo. Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	10. CE: Ceremonia de Sucesión

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

"pensamientos"

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

(Opiniones de la autora)

"pensamientos"

NOTA: mis conejitos, en esta ocasión les traigo un especial, espero lo disfruten, no es tanta comedia, pero hace mucho que quería escribirlo.

00000000000000000000000000000

-CAPITULO ESPECIAL: CEREMONIA DE SUCESIÓN-

Reborn estaba en el balcón fumando un cigarrillo, esperando que el reloj diera la hora.

El sol estaba a minutos de ocultarse cuando camino firme por los pasillos de la mansión, cada guardián estaba ya listo, uniéndose al mayor mientras este pasaba.

.

-Tsuna, es hora-. Llamo a la puerta, como nunca antes, pero no hubo respuesta.

-Décimo-. Gokudera, sin más abrió la puerta de la habitación y se interno allí.

El Sawada estaba de pie frente a la ventana, giro su rostro y sonrió, trasmitiendo a sus amigos tranquilidad infinita.

-SALÓN-

Todas las familias aliadas estaban reunidas, comiendo y bebiendo, compartían pláticas amistosas y no tan tanto. Los capos se dirigían entre ellos palabras hirientes con tonos de voz evidentes, comentaban errores e insultaban de manera disimula, burlándose de alguna decisión, intercambiando miradas de odio. Nada fuera de la normal.

El Noveno y sus guardianes iban y venían saludando a todos, hasta que por fin llegaron a quienes de verdad le importaban.

-muchachos, señoritas, Nana querida-. Saludo el mayor, al conjunto de jefes, los aliados más fuertes, Dino de los Cavallone, Byakuran de los Gesso, Enma de los Shimon y Uni de los Giglio Nero, Hana, Kyoko y Haru asintieron, mientras la Sawada extendía su mano para que el apo la besara.

-veo que la concurrencia es muy buena-. Menciono la madre del Décimo, viendo que todos los jefes, herederos y guardianes estaban dando vueltas por el salón.

-la mayoría está muy tenso, casi a ninguno de ellos le agrada la idea de que Tsuna sea el jefe-. Dijo la Miura, notando actitudes sospechosas.

-concuerdo contigo, aunque dudo que alguien sea tan tonto de intentar un atentado, contra Tsuna, después de todo el tiene a los guardianes mas fuertes-. Agrego la Sasagawa.

\- y a los mejores aliados-. Dijo el Gesso, orgulloso de saberse uno de ellos.

-eso sin dudas-. La dulce voz de la peliverde llamo la atención de los hombres.- y no solo lo digo por nosotros, también lo digo por ellos-. Apunto a la puerta, justo en el momento en que los ex Arcobalenos se abrían paso entre la multitud.

Lal Mirch, Colonnello, Verde, Skull y Fon, caminar sin detenerse un solo segundo, directo al grupo de capos de su confianza.

-y por ellos-. Volvió a decir la chica.

En esta ocasión, los Varia ingresaron, obligando a que todos se corrieran de su camino por mero miedo.

Un sillón apareció al costado de las escaleras, Xanxus se tiro en el, mientras su élite se acomodaba a su alrededor.

-esto acaba de tornarse aun más interesante-. Murmuro Timoteo.

Sin dudas nadie esperaba que los ex Arcobalenos y mucho menos que los Varia, llegaran a la sucesión.

…

-creo que me va a dar algo-. Susurro Lambo, siendo de inmediato golpeado por I-pin.

La chica negó con la cabeza y termino de arreglar la corbata del Bovino, giro sobre sus talones y miro a todos, ellos lucían estupendos, tan elegantes, con sus perfectos trajes y corbatas negras, camisas del color de sus llamas.

-a partir de ahora no abra vuelta atrás-. Murmuro Takeshi, acomodando su collar.

-todos sabíamos en lo que nos metíamos-. Dijo Ryohei palpando su brazalete bajo el saco.

-ya dejen la charla, es hora de la entrada triunfal, kufufufu-.

…

El bullicio se acrecentó al ver a los recién llegados, ningún capo podía creer que aquellos personajes, considerados entre los más fuertes, sádicos e inteligentes del bajo mundo estuvieran allí, claramente ofreciendo su apoyo al pequeño pelicastaño.

Iemitsu entro dejando la puerta abierta, gesto que llevo a que la atención se dirigiera a ese punto.

Los primeros en entrar al gran y decorado salón fueron la nube y las nieblas, seguidas por el rayo y el sol, Tsuna estaba detrás de ellos, siendo escoltado por la tormenta y la lluvia. Todos ellos con la cabeza en alto y mirada al frente. Con facilidad se distinguía la expresión de asco y burla en el rostro de Mukuro, igual que el desagrado en la cara de Hibari.

-¿no se supone que el jefe va a la cabeza?-. Pregunto irónico uno de los jóvenes herederos.

-ellos formaron una barrera alrededor del mocoso, los dos de adelante deben ser los más fuertes, los dos de los costados están para posibles ataques laterales y la espalda igual de protegida…además la chiquilla esa no pierde detalle alguno-. Explico su padre, suspiro.- una barrera de media, corta y larga distancia-.

-igual son unos niños, no veo la dificultad en vencerlos-. El muchacho, apenas mayor que los demás dijo con seguridad.

-mira-. Ordeno, el capo, cuando Reborn hizo presencia, pasando sus profundos ojos negros por todos los presentes, para terminar sonriendo y diciendo.

-nadie aquí puede vencerlos-.

Ante las palabras la sorpresa invadió a todos.

-lo sé-. La respuesta del cielo, dio pie a que la barrera de guardianes se abriera, permitiendo que él caminara hasta posicionarse al frente de todos.

Los más cercanos sonrieron divertidos ante la provocación de tutor y alumno, mientras otros ardían de indignación.

Sin preámbulos, los jóvenes subieron las escaleras, posicionándose cada uno en un escalón.

Frente suyo se acomodo cada guardián de la novena generación.

-daremos inicio a la ceremonia-. Informo Timoteo, mirando a sus guardianes, estos asintieron.

-Hibari Kyoya-. Nombro Visconti, el pelinegro lo miro de mala gana, camino unos pasos hasta quedar en medio del escalón y se arrodillo.- tú deber es proteger a la familia desde un lugar independiente, teniendo un diferente punto de vista, convirtiéndote así en la distante nube solitaria arrastrada por el viento y siguiendo tu propio camino-. Termino.

-te juro lealtad incondicional a ti mi Capo y a la familia Vongola, mientras en mi allá vida-. Dijo, tal y como lo ensayo, sacando una tenue llama de su anillo, levanto la cabeza y miro a los ojos de su amigo.

-Rokudo Mukuro y Dokuro Chrome-. Llamo Bouche, ambos caminar hasta el centro del escalón y se arrodillaron.-su deber es pretender que algo existe cuando no existe y viceversa, confundiendo al enemigo y sin permitir que se capture la verdadera forma de la familia, convirtiéndose así en la niebla que no puede ser revelada-.

-te juro lealtad incondicional a ti mi capo y a la familia Vongola, mientras en mi allá vida-. Hablaron ambos ilusionistas a la vez, encendiendo sus anillos y mirando a los ojos de su amigo.

-Sasawaga Ryohei-. Dijo Nie, el sol hizo lo propio.- tú deber es ser el sol que aclara el día destruyendo el infortunio de la familia con tu propio cuerpo, convirtiéndote así en el sol que brilla en un cielo claro alumbrando a todos.

-te juro lealtad incondicional a ti mi capo y a la familia Vongola, mientras en mi allá vida-. Las llamas del sol vibraron en su anillo.

-Bovino Lambo-. Ganauche vio con alegría como el menor caminaba a paso decidido y se arrodillaba frente a su capo.- tú deber es ser como un pararrayos que acepta todos los daños y prejuicios de la familia, convirtiéndote así en el rayo que esconde un golpe simple pero poderoso destruyéndolos-.

-te juro lealtad incondicional a ti mi capo y a la familia Vongola, mientras en mi allá vida-. El menor levantó la mirada con su anillo encendido.

-Yamamoto Takeshi.- Llamo Bradanters.- tú deber es prepararte para la batalla y limpiar la sangre que ha sido derramada, convirtiéndote así en la lluvia pasajera que todo se lleva-.

-te juro lealtad incondicional a ti mi capo y a la familia Vongola, mientras en mi allá vida-. El espadachín sonrió cuando su anillo se ilumino.

-Gokudera Hayato.- Dijo Coyote, que aclaro su garganta mientras el joven se arrodillaba.- tú deber es atacar constantemente al enemigo, sin dejarle descanso, convirtiéndote así en la tormenta violenta que todo lo destruye-.

-te juro lealtad incondicional a ti mi capo y a la familia Vongola, mientras en mi allá vida-. Su llama ardió con violencia en su anillo.

"me volveré más fuerte para poder protegerlos a todos, para protegerte Omnívoro/ Tsunayoshi-kun/ Boss/ Sawada/ Nii-chan/Tsuna/Décimo", penaron todos los guardianes al ver sus conmovidos ojos verlos fijo.

-tu Timoteo, cuando noto que su sucesor se había quedado mirando feliz a los menores.

-Yo…

-ME OPONGO A QUE ESO NIÑO TOME EL CONTROL-. Se oyó un grito, un viejo Capo de alguna familia estaba de pie, junto a él otros tantos más, ninguno de real importancia.

El ambiente se torno tenso y frió en unos segundos. Esa sucesión ya había sido interrumpida una vez, no habría una segunda, no por culpa de unas cucarachas.

Los que se oponían rápidamente sacaron sus armas, formando un grupo de no menos de 130 personas.

Los guardianes miraron a su Tsuna, pidiendo permiso para atacar, pero este simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quién te ha preguntado?, es que te has dado cuenta que todos los aquí presentes fueron invitados a presenciar MI nombramiento, no a expresar sus opiniones, no se confunda caballero-. Soltó Tsunayoshi, sonriendo.

Mientras, en el pie de la escalera Dino, Byakuran, Enma, Lal-Mirch, Colonnello, Skull, Fon, incluso Xanxus, se acomodaron, todos con miradas desafiantes.

-vengan basuras-. Ordeno el Jefe de Varia.

El aura de peligro que emanaba de los hombres hizo retroceder a varios, que de igual modo se preguntaban la razón por la cual Capos tan poderosos y los Ex Arcobalenos protegían a eso niñato.

De golpe una bala rozo la mejilla del viejo Capo, haciendo que una fina línea de sangre saliera de la herida. Xanxus sostenía su arma firme.

Por el miedo, el nombre y los miembros de su familia retrocedieron, tratando de huir, corrieron hasta la puerta, que fue cerrada de golpe.

Todos siguieron la trayectoria de la bala encontrándose con la humeante pistola de Reborn, que en ese momento acomodaba su fedora, les regalo una sonrisa que erizo a los presentes.

En ese momento, aquellos que no lo sabían, notaron que el joven Capo y el Hitman compartían la misma perturbadora sonrisa de superioridad y burla. Tragaron en seco, no tenían otra opción, era obedecer o extinción.

Todo volvió a la calma, con la misma velocidad que con que se perdió, nadie le prestó mayor atención al berrinche de aquel patético grupejo, concentrándose en las palabras del joven.

-Yo Sawada Tsunayoshi, soy el cielo que todo lo abarca, todo influencia, todo entiende y todo acepta-. Respiro.- soy el Décimo Capo de la Familia Vongola y como tal juro lealtad incondicional a cada miembro de esta familia, cubriéndolos con mi manto de protección-. Termino su anillo brillo, con la llama de armonía más pura, inclino su cabeza haciendo una reverencia hacia sus aliados y guardianes, hacia sus amigos.

Fueron los miembros de la familia Cavallone los que comenzaron con los aplausos, uniéndose enseguida el resto de las familias.

El resto de la fiesta siguió con relativa normalidad.

Tsuna hablaba con los distintos capos, siempre seguido por la tormenta, la lluvia y Reborn, que miraban de manera amenazante a cualquiera con dudas intenciones. Incluso uno de los recientes jefes, invito al castaño a tener una cita, ganándose a León transformado en pistola apoyado en su nuca.

La sorpresa máxima de la noche fue, cuando Nana, se acerco al grupo de hombres que había interrumpido el nombramiento, con una sonrisa brillante para decir tan solo unas palabras y marcharse dejando a todos blancos cual papel.

…

Cuando por fin, toda esa barata muestra de lealtad y respeto se termino, Tsuna fue obligado a ir a su oficina, dejándose caer en su sillón dejo salir a flote todo su nerviosismo y relajándose.

Una de las mucamas de la mansión, les llevo té a todos, los guardianes, los capos amigos, Xanxus, Squalo y los Ex Arcobalenos, junto a Iemitsu y Basil, eran todas las personas que allí estaban, compartiendo ese momento de relax.

Hasta que el anuncio de Reborn dejo a todos con la sangre helada y un reciente capo feliz.

Fue el jefe de CEDEF, el que trajo el tema de los opositores a su mandato, iniciando un pequeño debate.

-hijo, este tipo de actitudes será normal y tu política de no muertes, hace que no se te tome en serio y que los tuyos corran más riesgos, ¿Qué harás si alguna poderosa familia se pone en tu contra?-.

El menor, bebió un sorbo de su tasa, antes de dejarla sobre el escritorio.

-sentir una enorme compasión por el pobre diablos que busque problemas con mi familia-. Contesto, mientras sus ojos caramelos se teñían en un destello de sadismo naranja.

El orgullo reboso en el corazón de todos sus amigos, padre y ante todo en el de su tutor.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?, tengo pensado escribir especiales sobre temas que yo considero importantes, pero todavía no me decido al 100%. Tal vez lo deje a votación, me gustaría saber su opinión!

Gracias a **97fizhy03dt,** **Victoria Chancin618,** **Alessia, mey-yug15** **, anónimo y anónimo,** por sus comentarios que es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo. Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	11. Mama

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

"pensamientos"

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

(Opiniones de la autora)

"pensamientos"

NOTA: mis conejitos, perdón por la demora! IMPORTANTE LEER DESPUÉS DEL CAP!

00000000000000000000000000000

-MAMA-

Shamal corría por el pasillo como si la vida dependiera de ellos y es que realmente dependía, detrás de él venía Chrome caminando muy lentamente y con su lanza en mano, susurrando.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te acerques a Bianchi?-.

De golpe otra Chrome apareció frente al médico, obligándolo a detenerse. Este al verse acorralado grito como niña pequeña.

…

Nana miro el techo, el grito no era de ninguno de los chicos, por lo que no se preocupo, esta sería su último día allí y quería consentir a todos lo máximo posible, por lo que el almuerzo era de múltiples platillos, específicamente el favorito de cada integrante de la familia.

Su niño y los demás estaban trabajando arduamente. Organizándose con el papeleo y administrando los fondos que tenían dirigidos a la reconstrucción de la mansión, según tenía entendido querían destinar más dinero a esta.

Termino de servir y se paro al pie de la escalera, tomo un poco de aire y dijo-

-a comer-. Con esas dos simples palabras y su usual suave tono de voz, volvió al comedor para ver como por las tres puertas, ingresaban las 26 personas que actualmente convivían.-ara, ara-.

-¿en qué piensas mama?-. Pregunto Tsuna, sentado en la cabecera de la exageradamente grande mesa.

-mi sorprende que aun no hallan tirado la casa abajo-. Confeso risueña y comenzando a servir.

Todos tragaron duro al recordar, la pequeña aclaración (cofcofamenazacofcof), que les fue hecha por el Décimo y su amante.

El almuerzo paso tranquilo, ninguno quería que el último día de Mama esta presenciara una batalla campal, que seguramente se desataría cuando esta se fuera.

-mis niños, antes de irme me gustarían poder hablar con ustedes de manera personal-. Pidió.- por lo que Tsu-kun, tomare prestada una de las salas-. La mujer les regalo una tierna sonrisa y el castaño no pudo más que asentir.

-preparare los pañuelos-. Murmuro Ryohei.

…

En una sala Nana, bebía café, mientras le sonreía de manera tierna a Mukuro, que había sido el primero en pasar por perder en el piedra, papel y tijera.

-Muku-chan, tengo tarta de chocolate para ti-. Le ofreció, el chico de inmediato se sentó y comenzó a comerla.-sé que es tu favorita… sabes, estoy segura que has tenido una vida dura, que has llorado, sangrado y suplicado, hasta el punto de creer que de verdad ya no tenias sentimientos, pero si eso fuera verdad no habrías hecho lo imposible por salva a Ken y Chikusa, ni a Nagi-. El pelimorado se sorprendió y la miro fijo.-se que te costó mucho confiar en mi Tsu-kun, pero lo lograste y de a poco fuiste confiando en todos y dejándolos entrar en tu corazón, hasta que llego Byakuran y lleno de su extraño amor esas pequeñas grietas en tu interior-. Tomo sus manos entre las suyas y sonrió.- disfruta de todo esto, de tus amigos, de tu pareja de tu bebe…déjate llevar por este mar de emociones y se feliz-.

El chico solo pudo asentir y dejarse abrazar. La mujer había dicho esas cosas de una manera tan dulce, que sintió una cálida sensación de compresión y apoyo, que le resulto hermosa.

…

Byakuran, no tenía idea porque la Sawada lo había convocado también, eran contadas las veces que habían hablado de otro tema que no fuera dulces, pero allí estaba sentado tomando té y comiendo malvadiscos caseros.

-se que crees que no te con conozco lo suficiente como para darte un discurso-. Acerco la mujer.- pero, yo los conozco a todos, es una de las ventajas de ser mamá-. Rio ante su propia broma. -simplemente quiero decirte que no es necesario que pierdas la poca cordura que tienes, pensando en lo que Mukuro piensa o quiere, se tu y déjalo ser él y con tiempo y amor serán ustedes mismos, pero juntos, amalo y déjate amar y que nada más que eso y sus pequeño importe-.

El albino salió del lugar como si hubieran sacado todos sus demonios internos.

…

Gokudera entro tercero y sentó frente a Nana, colocando ambas manos en su vientre y mirando a la mujer fijo.

-Haya-kun, te ves muy tierno-. Menciono mientras sacaba una rápida foto y guardaba su celular en uno de los bolsillos del mandil que usaba-. Dime, ¿estás muy contento de ser papa?-. El chico asintió.- lo sabía, al igual que se que lo que más te alegra es que el padre sea Take-kun-. El peliplata se ruborizo ante la afirmación-. Siempre me parecieron una hermosa pareja, así que deja de preocuparte y actúa meloso, déjate besar, abrazar y consentir y has lo mismo, porque se lo merecen-. Guiño un ojo.

-gracias mamá-. La tormenta salió de la sala calma como nunca.

…

Yamamoto fue el que dijo que era buena idea entrar después de su pareja, teniendo en cuenta que por alguna razón, los dos primeros salieron viéndose extraños, de igual modo que su novio.

-Take-kun, sabes recuerdo la primera vez que fueron a buscar a Tsu-kun a casa, la mirada llena de ternura con la que mirabas a Haya-kun, de inmediato supe que te había enamorado de él, también recuerdo la bolsa de caramelos de uva que le regale a Lambo cuando me conto que logro que se confesaran-. El chico se sorprendió ante tales palabras.

-por aquellas épocas ni yo sabía lo que sentía por Hayato-. Respondió sonriendo.

-¿y qué es lo que sientes ahora?-.

-todo…yo siento todo por él-. Confeso.

-no tengo nada para decirte-.

La lluvia, asintió y se retiro de la sala, no antes de darle un fuerte abrazo a la castaña.

…

Chrome y Bianchi entraron juntas, a ninguna le sorprendió que la Sawada les dijera que su deber era de cuidar a su amigo y hermano respectivamente y a las criaturas que llevaban en sus vientres, también les recomendó que si en algún momento pensaban en la maternidad, la mejor opción era que Bianchi fuera la que estuviera embarazada, ambas chicas rieron por eso y prometieron cuidar a sus sobrinitos con la vida.

…

Lal y Colonnello entraron juntos, ya que la peliazul sentía cierta incomodidad por la bondad de la mujer.

-una mujer fuerte e independiente como tú no debe tener mucha idea sobre la maternidad, pero eso mismo es lo mejor, cuando todas tus fuerzas son menguadas y tus inseguridades afloran, eso es ser madre, llegar al final del día destruida, pero acobijar a tu pequeño y que todo valga la pena-. Sonrió.- tú creías ser fuerte… luego de que tu niño nazca, conocerás la verdadera fuerza-. Guiño su ojo.

-y tú, derrocha toda tu energía y cariño en tu mujer e hijo, que nunca duden lo mucho que los amas-. Se acerco al rubio y susurro-. Amala incluso más-.

-dudo que sea posible-. Afirmo el militar, seguro de todo el amor que tenia por su mujer.

…

Bel y Fran fueron los siguientes, ambos estaba un tanto nerviosos después de ver que los anteriores salían de la sala como si de una cura espiritual se tratara todo eso.

-ara, ara, se ven tan tiernos juntos-. Menciono la mujer, a decir verdad ella no los conocía o suficiente como para darles un discurso, pero si sabía de amor y de familia y con eso le bastaba para sermonear a cualquiera. Los miro a los dos unos segundos y por fin dijo.- están haciendo las cosas bien, tal vez deban esforzarse un poco mas ambos, ceder un poco a sus personalidades caprichosas y pensar más en el otro, es especial tu Bel-kun-.

…

Spanner e Irie entraron, el segundo con dolor de estomago ya.

-solo diré que… Spanner-kun debes dejar descansar a Irie-kun, el pobre apenas puede sentarse, un hijo llegara con el tiempo-. El pelirrojo camuflo su rostro con su cabellos ante las palabras.- y deben hacer algo con su fetiche por hacerlo en el taller…o hacerlo anti sonoro-.

El rubio asintió y le extendió una paleta que la mujer recibió encantada, callo una risa cuando vio al mecánico sacar una libreta de primo sabrá donde para planear la modificación del taller, llevando sobre su hombro al desmayado genio.

…

Enma y Skull, entablaron una rara y divertida conversación con Nana, una conversación en la que la mujer, les decía que debían seguir como ahora, rodeados siempre por un aura de mutua gratitud, ternura y delicado amor, aunque tal vez agregarle un poco de pasión a su receta no les haría mal. Los hombres reían ante las sugerencias femeninas, para que el capo terminara por asegurarle que no les hacía falta más pasión a su relación, sorprendió a la castaña que sonrió picara y pidió que le contaran mas.

Al final, salieron riendo y felices por la frescura de la mujer.

…

Ryohei entro y tomo asiento junto a ella. Ambos hablaron sobre su relación con Hana y como habían avanzado en esos 7 años que llevaban juntos, 3 de casados, recordaron además, la genial boda que las féminas de la familia habían organizado y la luna de miel de dos meses que Tsuna les había regalado.

-ahora que todos tus amigos están en cinta, la paternidad te la mujer y le regalo una sonrisa comprensiva.

-nunca hemos hablado de eso con Hana, esperó que ella quiera-.

-quiere…upss, era un secreto-. Soltó tapando su boca y sonriendo cómplices, logrando así que el sol brillara radiante.

…

Viper y Fon, entraron, una indiferente y otro cortes, ninguno tenía ganas de estar allí, para recibir el discurso de una mujer menor que ellos, aunque no lo parecía.

-Viper-chan, déjate de rodeos, compórtate como una mujer de tu edad y ya déjese amar-. Soltó un suspiro, casi exasperado.- tienes en tu interior un niño del hombre que amas, porque si amas, no fue por pura calentura, hazte responsable de lo que sientes por una buena vez y tu-. Miro fijo al chino.- sigue así-. Apoyo.

Ambos exarcobalenos salieron del lugar asombrados y hasta algo asustados, a Nana le había salido el barrio del interior.

…

Fuuta, I-pin y Lambo se sentaron junto a su Mama, que lo abrazo con mucha fuerza.

-quiero que vayas a visitarme y arrastres a Lambo e I-pin contigo-. Señalo al castaño, asiendo que este asintiera.- quiero que tengan paciencia con todo lo que va a pasar desde ahora y que sean buenos hermanos mayores, como los chicos fueron con ustedes-. Los tres asintieron. -háganse mas fuertes e inteligentes y no se dejen vencer nunca… y sobre todo, abran los ojos y el corazón al amor-. Guiño un ojo, logrando que los tres menores se sonrojaran.-les deje la receta de las galletas-. Agrego, para que las tres miradas brillaran.

Por supuesto la mujer jamás les confesaría a sus hijos menores, que ella había apostado por que tanto I-pin, como Fuuta, serian los primeros en darse cuentas de sus sentimientos y declararse.

…

Verde fue obligado a entrar por Reborn , que quería retrasar su ingreso a la sala de cualquier manera.

-se que se te considera el segundo Da Vinci, lo que supone que eres un genio…por lo que espero que sepas que nada bueno va a pasarte si se te ocurre tocar un solo cabellos de cualquiera de mis niños o mis nietos con malas intenciones-. El hombre trago en seco.- o de lo contrario, Xanxus incluso Reborn, serán niños de pecho en comparación a lo temible que voy a volverme y no habar lugar en el universo al que puedas huir de mi furia… ¿entendiste?-.

El científico asintió varias veces, logrando que la mujer sonría satisfecha y le ofreciera galletas.

…

Kyoya entro solo, por puro capricho.

-deberías dejar de ser tan egoísta con Dino-kun, al pobre realmente le duele que seas tan frio-. El ojo azul la miro fijo, con algo de molestia.- mirarme de esa manera no surgirá el efecto deseado, no lograras que me calle, sabes que tengo razón y que te estás comportando como un pequeño, ya es hora que dejes esa coraza de indiferencia y rompas esa distancia tonta que impones entre ambos-. Mas que sugerir, exigió.- se que te fascina verlo sonreír y saber que lo haces feliz… no estás con el solo porque eres un carnívoro y lo consideras tu propiedad, estas con el por qué lo amas y lo necesitas con desesperación-. Rio cuando logro ver que el menor apartaba la mirada y asentía de manera tímida.- entonces sal de aquí y bésalo con fuerza-.

La nube obedeció, saliendo y colgándose del cuello del Capo, para darle un fuerte beso lleno de sentimientos.

El rubio miro a la mujer con una clara mirada que decía "GRACIAS MAMA", esta le guiñó el ojo y levanto el pulgar, seguido de un cartel que decía.

"TRATA DE SER MENOS IDIOTA".

El mayor asintió. Mientras los demás filmaban la escena, que seguramente se repetiría cuando volviera a pasar el cometa Halley.

…

Reborn, entro solo a petición de su suegra y haciendo gala de todo su auto-control no demostró lo nervioso que estaba.

-ahhhh, ¿Qué podría decirte que no te haya dicho ya?... te dije que te confiaba la seguridad de mi hijo y desde que llegaste a su vida no puedo terminar de contar las veces que fue herido de gravedad-. El pelinegro cerro con fuerza sus puños.- te dije que confiaba la educación de mi hijo y lograste que se superara hasta sacar puros dieces, te dije que lo hicieras fuerte y lo hiciste muy bien, te dije que lo ayudaras a tener amigos y conseguiste una hermosa familia para èl, te dije que no jugaras con sus sentimientos y que te hicieras responsable de los tuyos y vas a darme un nieto… creo que has entendido bien las cosas Reborn-kun, sigue siendo un buen yerno y no terminaras viendo las margaritas crecer desde abajo-. Luego de su muy marcada amenaza, tomo las manos del ex arcobaleno y las beso.- te confió lo mejor que eh hecho en esta vida, la felicidad de mi Tsu-kun es todo lo que puedo dejarle al mundo y su felicidad depende de ti, gracias por amar a mi hijo-.

El hitman, asintió y devolvió el beso.

-gracias por permitirme amarlo-.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio y sonriéndose.

…

Tsunayoshi, vio a su novio salir de la sala con una leve sonrisa, le indico con un movimiento de cabeza que era su turno.

…

-mama-. Dijo sentado frente a la mujer, que lo observaba fijamente.

-estoy grabado en mi memoria esta imagen tuya-. La mujer se arrodillo frente a su primogénito y coloco su cabeza en la pequeña barriguita.- eres tan lindo y te ves adorable… probablemente no pueda verte hasta pasado el parto, ya sabes que eh pasado mucho tiempo expuesta y debo desaparecer-. El capo lo entendía, era una ley que los familiares de mafiosos que no tuvieras que ver con el negocio debían mantener siempre una distancia prudente, para evitar que fueran víctimas de los tengo mucho que decirte, simplemente reafirmarte que te amo y que me enorgulleces, serás un gran papa-. Dijo sonriendo feliz y dejándose llevar por las lágrimas, ambos se abrazaron.

.

-Nana, amor-. La voz de Iemitsu indico que era hora de irse.

Ambos se arreglaron y salieron, con rumbo a la puerta.

El ex – jefe de CEDEF, se sintió conmovido al ver como varios de los habitantes de la mansión lloraban al despedir a su hermosa esposa, ahora que él también se había desvinculado de sus funciones, por fin podría dedicar todo su tiempo a disfrutar de su matrimonió.

Al llegar a la puerta, la mujer volteo y dijo sus últimas palabras antes de abordar el auto, que los llevaría al aeropuerto.

-llevo muchos años siendo la mama de la décima generación, de sus aliados y de algunos arcobalenos-. Rio la castaña-. y como madre de una familia tan grande y rara como esta, tengo todo el derecho de decir que me enorgullecen desde de lo más profundo del corazón, todos y cada uno de ustedes son mis niños, mis pequeños, mis hijos y verlos crecer y ver como dentro de ustedes una nueva vida comienza, me hace la mama más feliz de todas-.

Regalo una sonrisa de amor infinita y se marcho, dejando el lugar con menos luz.

0000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?. Yo amo esta Nana, segura y temible, jaja.

Bueno algo que quería comentarles, los omake serán en los capitulo pares (12,14,16), porque perdí una apuesta con mi onee-chan y ella decidió que así sea (ni idea porque), ademas de que quiero saber si quieren que los especiales sean, cada 5 cap o cada 10 (la verdad es que tengo proyectado que este sea mi fic mas largo) por lo que según lo que decidan me manejare, también pensaba dejarles un lista de posible especiales para ustedes decidan cual quieren que siga (aunque si no votan, no tendría gracia). Bueno eso es todo.

Gracias a **Ghosty-No. 7 and Alec** **,** **Victoria Chancin618 ,** **Alessia, mey-yug15** **y Himesami,** por sus comentarios que es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo. Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	12. Dia de compras

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

"pensamientos"

-llamada telefónica o mensaje.

(Opiniones de la autora)

"pensamientos"

NOTA: mis conejitos, perdón por la demora!

00000000000000000000000000000

-DÍA DE COMPRAS -

Y una mañana Lal Mirch, despertó a todo el mundo con un feroz grito.

Todos, los que podían, corrieron a ver lo que sucedía, abriendo la puerta de manera abrupta, encontrándose con el rubio corriendo con una montaña de ropa en sus brazos y la peliazul llorando.

-¿QUE ES LO QUE PASO? preocupado Ryohei, con sus puños listos para pelear.

\- NO AHÍ NINGUNA PRENDA QUE ME ENTRE-. Contesto la mujer, algunos suspiraron aliviados, otros prestaron especial atención a un detalle que antes habían pasado totalmente por alto.

Sus ropas, ya casi no tenían nada que les entrara.

Bianchi, Chrome e i-PIN, en su amplia experiencia como mujeres, dieron un paso atrás y taparon sus oídos cuando todos los embarazados empezar a chillar.

De manera muy poca masculina, los chicos comenzaron a quejarse de que con las barriguitas ya nada les quedaría bien y que necesitaban ropa nueva.

-y no tienen nada para los bebes-. Agrego Spanner, creando aun más caos y ganándose malas miradas.

Con un chasquido de dedos Mammon hizo aparecer un celular y marco un numero de memoria.

-oye, estaremos en ese lugar en unos minutos, prepara todo-.

Colgó y miro a los otros dos ilusionistas que de igual manera chasquearon sus dedos, cambiando los pijamas de todos por ropa, que a ocho personas les quedaba algo apretada.

Rápidamente todo el mundo, exceptuando a Verde, Spanner e Irie, que lograron hui, fueron arrastrados al interior de varios autos, que aparecieron allí de la nada misma.

-explícame donde estamos yendo-. Exigió Reborn, de mal humor.

-ni idea-. Contesto Tsuna viendo con tristeza los botones de su camisa que no cerraban.

-DOS HORAS DESPUÉS-

La imponente ciudad se vislumbro, prendiendo las alertas.

-¿Qué demonios hacemos en un lugar tan abierto?-. El mejor hitman tenía a Leon convertido en pistola entre sus manos.

-estamos yendo al centro comercial-. Informo Chrome.- conozco el camino-. Contesto a la pregunta no formulada.

-es un área demasiado abierta-. Opino Takeshi, mirando por la ventana.

-ya llegamos-. Informo el chofer.

Los embarazados salieron de los autos y rápidamente fueron rodeados por los demás, que caminaban haciendo apartar a los pobres civiles que no entendían nada.

La puerta fue abierta por uno de los subordinados de Varia, cediéndoles el paso notaron que el lugar esta vacio.

-este lugar es de Lussuria, apenas le informe que vendríamos saco a todo el mundo-. Informo Viper, viendo la cara de estupefacción de todos.

-¿ósea que tenemos un centro comercial solo para nosotros?-. Consulto Gokudera, extrañamente feliz por la idea.

Un asentimiento de cabeza basto para que los ojos de la mayoría se iluminaran y de manera rápida se dispersará por el lugar.

Fueron pocos los que entendieron el verdadero significado y de manera compasiva compartieron miradas de fuerza entre ellos, Reborn, Skull, Dino, Byakuran y Takeshi, cedieron ante su penoso destino y siguieron a su respectiva pareja, tenían bolsas que cargar, muchas, muchas, muchas bolsas.

La primera parte asaltada fue la sección de niños, en la que se entablo la primera duda general, ¿de qué color comprar las cosas?.

-ninguno sabe el sexo del bebe, ya que muy pronto-. Les hizo acordar Ryohei antes de que desmantelaran el lugar.

Entonces, los ocho formaron un círculo de debate.

-yo tendré una niña-. Afirmo Kyoya, con tal seguridad que todos rogaron que los cromosomas hicieran la unión correcta o la sangre de Dino cubriría los pisos, porque si, Dino sería el culpable, por lo que él debería de pagar.-pero no comprare todo rosa, todo será color lila-. Especifico.

-¿entonces el resto compramos todo blanco?-. Pregunto mal humorada Lal, no le gustaba esa idea.

-deberían fijarse lo que les gusta y cuando sepan el sexo del bebe, comprarlo en ese color-. Opino Yamamoto, desde atrás, junto con el resto de los temerosos cargadores de bolsas.

-sería algo así como encargar las cosas-. Dijo feliz Enma.

-mientras compremos otras cosas, como por ejemplo peluches-. Sugirió Mukuro con una pequeño Buhito entre sus manos, las sonrisas se dibujaron en todos los rostros.

5 minutos después no quedaban peluches en el centro, cinco hombres ya no tenían lugar para cargar nada.

-Reborn-san, muchachos-. Llamo Chrome, la chica gano la atención querida y con un movimiento de mano le indico a los hombres que se acercaran.- hemos dividido este sector entre todos, dejen las cosas en cada lugar que se le ha designado a cada pareja, por favor-.

-gracias-. Rápidamente las cosas fueron acomodadas.

I-pin, rio al ver la desesperación de los mayores.

En otro piso, los embarazados buscaban ropas que les entraran, los chicos por su parte, tratando de mantener su masculinidad lo máximo posible.

Mientras Lal y Viper, se permitían ser más femeninas, llevando tiernas vestidos bien sueltos y acampanadas, de diversos colores.

-ustedes deberían llevar algo como esto-. Bromeo la fémina lluvia, ganándose miradas de negación eterna por los chicos.

-si saben que en algún momento no habrá nada que les entre y terminaran usándolos, ¿verdad?-. Curioseó Viper.

-cuando ese momento llegue, no saldré de mi habitación-. Afirmo Enma.

-¿por vergüenza?-. Pregunto Fran.

-no, porque me la pasare desnudo-. Contesto el pelirrojo, todos asintieron ante la lógica.

-es una buena idea-. Susurro Hayato, que tenía entre sus manos una bermuda con elástico ajustable.

…

En otro lado, Byakuran miraba con melancolía los disfraces en el sex-shop (local donde venden juguetes, indumentaria, etc, sexuales).

-no hay nada para embarazados-. Murmuro, Dino coloco una mano sobre su hombro en muestra de su solidaridad.

-cuando dé a luz, podrás comprarte la tienda entera-.

-eso no me consuela Dino-kun… ¿acaso a ti te consuela saber que cuando Kyoya-kun dé a luz podrán volver al bondague?-. Volteo el rostro, solo para notar que no debía haber hecho ese comentario.

El potro veía con tristeza y añoranza las cuerdas y mordazas.

De igual manera los futuras padres veían con cierta tristeza diferentes productos dentro del sexshop, como Bel que leí con toda su atención los geles y lubricantes, Skull y Colonnello verificaban el tamaño de los dildos o Reborn que admiraba la tela de las vendas y pañuelos.

-¿ustedes no tienen fetiches?-. Le pregunto Fon al espadachín, haciendo que este se encogiera de hombros y contestara.

\- hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo y hemos probado muchas de estas cosas, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que nosotros somos de los amantes tiernos que de a poco se vuelven salvajes-. Sonrió.- ¿y ustedes?-.

-Viper es ilusionista-. Fue la simple y directa respuesta de la tormenta china.

…

-¿Qué creen que deberíamos comprarles?-.

Bianchi, Chrome, I-pin, Lambo y Fuuta iban y venían buscando regalos indicados para los niños, discutiendo y aprovechando para modificar sus propios guardarropas.

-LO TENGO-. Grito el rayo y salió disparado en otra dirección.

-¿Qué diablos le paso?-. La china.

-yo lo sigo-. Dijo el castaño corriendo tras su hermanito.

Lo encontró pocos minutos después paralizado frente a una gran vidriera, el mayor se le acerco.

-¿Por qué saliste corriendo de esa manera?-. Consulto, el menor señalo la vidriera, obediente se encontró con el motivo de la corrida.

-es perfecto-. Murmuro el bovino, entrando a la tienda.

-CASI 8 HORAS DESPUÉS, POR FIN EN LA MANSIÓN-

La mayoría entraban casi arrastrándose, mientras los mayordomos entraban las cosas que habían en la camioneta con el escudo de Varia.

-explica-. Exigió Verde a su compañero.

-las compras no entraban en el auto-. Contesto el militar.

-pero si solo bajaron ropa y peluches-. Comentó Spanner.

-eso solo significa que deben volver a comprar los muebles y ropita para los bambinos-. Afirmo Irie.

-en realidad, todo está visto ya, cuando se sepa el sexo de los bebes y Lussuria preparar todo y lo mandara-. Les contó Skull, agradeciendo al cielo que el Varia se ofreciera a hacerse cargo de eso.

…

Cada pareja estaba en su propia habitación acomodando las compras cuando vieron una caja color verde, que simplemente tenía el símbolo de un rayo, de inmediato movidos por la curiosidad, abrieron encontrándose con una pequeña notita firmada por Lambo. Algunos mas emocionados con otros vieron el real contenido de la caja y se maravillaron.

…

Cosas acomodadas y baños tomados, todos bajaron a cenar.

-hombre estoy tan agotado-. Se quejo Dino dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

-y que lo digas, ni los dulces reponen mis energías-. Contesto Byakuran de igual manera.

-¿Cómo es que lograron que los dejaran quedarse?-. Consultó extremadamente dudoso Ryohei.

-años y años de persuasión-. Confesó el capo rubio.

-años y años y dulces-. Confesó el capo peliblanco.

La charla se hizo cada vez mayor y los temas variaron cada vez mas y mas, hasta que una aura de inmensa ternura invadió el lugar entero, obligando a todos a voltear hacia la puerta para encontrarse a Lal Mirch con un enterizo color celeste, Mammon con uno índigo, igual que el de Fran y Mukuro, Hayato y Enma con uno rojo, Kyoya con uno violeta y Tsuna con uno naranja, todos con sus respectivos nombres bordados en el bolsillo central del pecho.

-están…muy…tiernos-. Soltó Bianchi, como pudo, mientras Chrome los fotografiaba por todos los focos posibles.

-son tan lindos-. Aseguro I-pin sonriendo como tonta, al verlos.

-les queda perfecto, AL EXTREMO-. El sol no cabía ante tanta ternura junta.

-¿todos eligieron lo mismo?-. Quizá saber Verde.

-Lambo nos los regalo-. Le contó Tsuna.

El nombrado se llevo todas las miradas.

-son ajustables, pueden agrandarlos mientras el vientre les crece, además en el bolsillo ahí otra sorpresa-. Les dijo el menor, comenzando a ruborizarse.

Sin esperar, los chicos metieron las manos en sus bolsillos, para descubrir que allí había un tiernísimo par de escarpines (zapatitos tejidos para recién nacidos) color blanco, exceptuando los de Hibari, los de él eran color lila.

Y así todo se trasformo en miel.

Y Lambo se perdió entre los efusivos abrazos de sus amigos, en especial los de Tsuna y Gokudera, su hermano mayor y su sensei fueron los más efusivos abrazándolo con mucha fuerza y besando sus mejillas.

La cena, al igual que el postre trascurrió en esa calma.

-MUKURO-SAMA, CHROME, ESTAMOS DE VUELTA-BYON-. Grito Ken, tirando su gran bolso a un costado.

-no es necesario que grites-. Lo regaño Chikusa.

-MUCHACHOS-. Chrome apareció desde la sala corriendo y se les colgó del cuello, hacia casi 4 meses que se habían ido a una misión.-hay muchas sorpresas, ¿quieren que empiece por la más sorprendente de todas?-. Pregunto soltándolos apenas.

Ambos la miraron expectantes, levantaron las miradas y allí vieron a su adorado Mukuro-sama con una cuchara en la boca, un enterizo color índigo con su nombre bordado y una pequeña barriguita… ¿pequeña…barriguita?

-Mukuro-sama, esta embarazado-. Dijo Chrome.

BOOOM.

-¿CHICOS?-. Pregunto preocupado el ilusionista, al ver a sus tres subordinados en el suelo desparramados, dos de ellos con los ojos en blanco balbuceando y a la tercera tratando de liberar sus brazos.

-OMAKE-

*Yamii entra en escena, acomoda su cabellos y aclara su garganta*

-buenas damas, caballeros…¿emmmm público en general?... bueno quien sea que lea esta cosa rara, esta sección no estaba planeada ni nada por el estilo es más, se me está ocurriendo en este preciso momento y como estoy inspirada dejo que sea-. Espera que los aplausos (?) se detengan.- así que mis conejitos les traigo (sonido de tambores)

ENTREVISTAS AL ESTILO YAMII NARA

-nuestras primer invitada es la Mama entre las Mamas, un aplauso para Nana Sawada-.

*la pelicastaña entra y saluda, tomando asiento*

Y-wuaah, Mama es un honor tenerte aquí-.

N-ara, ara, gracias, es un honor que la responsable de que vaya a ser abuela me invite como primer invitada-.

Y-y posiblemente la única… tengo muchas preguntas, la primera es, ¿Por qué jamás dijiste nada sobre que sabias todo lo referente a la mafia?, ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Reborn? ¿y a los tipos que se opusieron en la sucesión?-.

N- bueno, yo decidí confiar en Reborn-kun, en mi Tsu-kun y el resto de mis niños-.

Y-eso no responde mi pregunta-.

N-ohh querida, no estás lista para saber la verdad, ninguno de ustedes lo está-.

*Yamii está por entrar en pánico*

Y- ¿y que pensas de la relación de los chicos?-.

N- ohhh, es genial, es como si todos mis hijos hubieran crecido y después se hubieran casado entre ellos-.

*Yamii, la mira raro, todos en el estudio la miran raro, el mundo la mira raro, la vida extraterrestre la mira raro, el universo la mira raro*.

Y-ok…voy a usar esa frase en alguna parte de la historia.

ONEE-CHAN - ¿soy la única que piensa que eso suena demasiado incestuoso?-.

*El estudio entero mira a Onee-chan*

Y-terminemos esto antes de que se desvirtué…aun más-.

N-como Yamii hizo esta cosa amorfa en lugar de escribir un verdadero e interesante Omake, en el próximo cap, se les recompensara con uno.

*de fondo se escucha a Yamii quejarse*

Y-hago lo que puedo, mi cabeza no da para tanto-

Onee-chan-pues esfuérzate mas.

000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?... Bueno no tengo nada que decir hoy, solo NINGUNO DE USTEDES LE PRESTO ATENCIÓN A LA VOTACIÓN Y VOY A HACER LO QUE MI SANTO CAPRICHO ME INDIQUE!

Gracias a **Gomini, guest,** **Alessia,** **Himesami,** **Ghosty-No. 7 and Alec y Redrum-kun** por sus comentarios que es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo. Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	13. Ese toque demasiado sentimental

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano-sensei y yo solo los uso por diversión.

La historia y personajes extras si me pertenecen.

-diálogos-.

"pensamientos/énfasis"

-llamada telefónica o mensaje-.

(opiniones o comentarios de la autora).

NOTA: no se como pedirles perdón a todos los que siguen este historia por haber tardo tanto tiempo en actualizar. No los voy a aburrir dándoles excusas, simplemente les diré la verdad. Una amiga mía encontró una de mis historias publicada en otro pagina y por otra persona que afirmaba ser el autor, por supuesto me costo lograr comunicarme con este ladrón y fue mucho trabajo hacer que sacara MI HISTORIA de su muro y que aclarara que fue tomada sin mi permiso y que YO soy su autora. Esto me hizo muy mal, tanto que estuve meses sin entrar siquiera a leer fic en ninguna pag, ademas inspiración-san que fue de parranda y no quiso regresar, por mas que me sentara solo escribir versos que no terminaban de gustarme. Fue mi onee-chan la que me convenció de seguir con esta historia, que de verdad amo.

Espero que todos disfruten de esto cap (que tiene 4,094 palabras) y es el mas largo que escribí jamas.

Sin mas a leer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-ESE TOQUE DEMASIADO SENTIMENTAL-

Byakuran casi no había dormido esa noche, desde el balcón de su habitación pensaba, como sería una vida junto a Mukuro, su amado se había negado a formalizar desde siempre, incluso en esos momento en que esperaban un hijo, el otro lo echaba todo el tiempo de la mansión, obligándolo a volver a la suya propia.

Suspiro y dio una calada a ese mal vicio que el hitman le había contagiado, cada calada de aquel cigarrillo sabia a frustración y miedo y sus instintos le decían que no era el único que los sentía.

…

Mientras en su cama Dino, miraba televisión, ya casi era hora de que se levantara a trabajar y aunque en realidad no había dormido nada, no sentía poder lograrlo de todos modos.

Dejo caer el control remoto y miro su mesa de noche, en la que reposaba, igual que en 99% de la mansión, una foto con Kyoya, pero esa era la primera que se habían sacado como pareja, recordaba aquella declaración, si es que así se la puede considerar y no podía evitar sonreír como idiota y más ahora que esperaban un hijo.

El problema que lo aquejaba era justamente ese, Kyoya era un espíritu libre que odiaba aferrarse y que lo estaba, pero a su familia, el Cavallonne sabía que él no era considerado porte de su familia, la nube podría dejarlo cuando quisiera y eso le aterraba, porque a pesar del tiempo jamás había logrado sentir que el guardián mas fuerte fuera suyo.

Rio con desgano, seguramente no era el único teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos y a esas horas, pero sin dudad era el que más jodido la tenia.

…

Hayato se movió inquieto por la cama, hasta sentir ese delicioso calor que tanto lo reconfortaba, estiro sus brazos y lo rodeo, apoyando su frente en el pecho e inhalando profundo el aroma a madera de la piel de su pareja, que maravillado con el gesto solo pudo sonreír y atraerlo aun más cerca de su cuerpo.

Volvió a mirar el techo, había tratado de librarse de todos esos pensamientos feos e innecesarios, pero le había sido imposible.

Ellos jamás habían hablado de formar una familia y de cierta forma la idea le aterraba, no porque no amara al peliplata, sino porque el tipo de vida que ellos llevaban era demasiado peligro y cualquier mala decisión podría resultar con la muerta de alguien.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que el otro comenzaba a despertar, estaba seguro que si lo veía despierto se preocuparía o regañaría y no quería eso, no tan temprano en la mañana.

-¿friki del baseball?-. Hayato froto sus ojos un poco y miro al moreno, se acerco y deposito un suave beso en sus labios.- mira, papá se ve tan lindo cuando duerme…se ve tan lindo siempre-. Volvió a besarlo y se separo lentamente.-vamos a tratar de no hacer ruido, él también merece descansar-. Y se levantó rumbo al baño.

Takeshi sonrió radiante de felicidad, la tormenta realmente lo amaba, tanto como él.

…

Bel salió de la ducha con una toalla envuelta en su cadera, y otra secando sus cabellos, miro la cama y detallo con sus ojos al chico sobre ella.

Recostado en el medio, abrazado a una de las almohadas y las sabanas enredadas entre las piernas, la remera que usaba para dormir no estaba, por lo que su barriguita se veía, de los más tierna debía admitir.

Camino al armario y se vistió, con un jean bancó y una remera verde, volvió hacia la cama y tapo debidamente a su pareja antes de salir de la habitación.

Tenía la inminente necesidad de hablar con su jefe, ya que este era el único buen padre que conocía, porque si, el líder de Varia era una excelente padre.

Bajando las escaleras, reconsideró el hecho de que si Fran despertaba antes de que el volviera, podría entrar en pánico y comenzar a imaginar cosas raras, por lo que cambio su rumbo a la cocina.

…

Viper acariciaba su barriguita, ignorándola la penetrante mirada llena de ternura que Fon le daba.

El chino, por su parte tenía un mar de emociones, además de ternura, el temor por ejemplo, no por sí mismo, sino por lo que podría pasar de ahora en adelante, por como las cosas podrían desarrollarse.

Se levanto y camino sin decir palabra alguna fuera de la habitación.

…

El pelimorado, arropo debidamente a su pelirrojo y salió de la habitación, sin rumbo fijo, deseaba despejar su mente, aunque sea unas cuantas horas.

Camino por el largo pasillo, imaginándose las miles de posibilidades que ese nuevo ser vivo traería consigo. Las responsabilidades, las preocupaciones, el tiempo, el trabajo, la familia de Enma. Suspiro y negó.

…

Reborn estaba tranquilamente sentado en la cocina con un express entre sus manos, mantenía los ojos cerrados en un intento de despejar su demasiado ocupada cabeza, perdió de tal manera la concepción del tiempo, que cuando llevo su taza de café para darle un sorbo, este ya estaba frio.

Enojado arrojo el contenido e intento hacer otro, que de igual modo termino yéndose por la cañería.

En su mente solo estaba Tsuna, el bambino y las consecuencias de la llegada de este último.

-la taza no tiene la culpa-. La voz del Varia, obligo al hitman a recomponer su postura.

-es extraño verte despierto tan temprano-. Omitió el pequeño regaño, volviendo a preparar la cafetera.

-también has uno para mí-. Pidió Yamamoto entrando a la cocina y tomando asiento frente al rubio.

-que sean cuatro-. Se agrego Fon, sorprendiendo a su ex compañero de maldición.

-cinco sempai-. Skull se tomo el atrevimiento de pedirle algo al mayor.

-preparare para todos entonces-. Susurro colocando la cantidad, para ocho personas.

Efectivamente cuando el hitman sirvió, dos capos llegaron, igual de ojerosos y con expresión amargada.

-casa llena-. Murmuro Skull.

-eh pasado una noche fatal y no tengo la intención de soportarlos-. Aclaro el hitman.

-que poca solidaridad masculina-. Se quejo su ex alumno, bebiendo de su tasa.

-me sorprende que todos estemos aquí tan temprano, no son ni las 7 de la mañana-. Se fijo Skull.- no esperen, falta Colonnello sempai -. Hizo notar.

-ohh, tienes razón-. Contesto Fon, buscando al rubio con la mirada.

-es porque a él las dudas no le carcome el cerebro-. Murmuro el potro.

-ojala fuera cierto eso-. El soldado entro y se dejo caer en una silla, igual de ojeroso que el resto.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras bebían su café.

-ohh, buenos días señores-. Saludo la ama de llaves, notando de inmediato el aura que los rodeaba, por lo que tomo el teléfono y marco un número de memoria.

-hola, si soy yo…no aun no pasa nada, pero igual estén preparados… gracias-.

-¿con quién hablabas?-. Curioseo Yamamoto.

-con el arquitecto-. Contesto, dejando a todos en blanco.

-OFICINA DEL DÉCIMO-

Un pelicastaño y un peliplata, organizaban los papeles y misiones que se le asignarían a las únicas personas que podían hacerlas.

-décimo, esto no saldrá bien, hay muchas cosas que hacer y poco personal-. Aclaro la tormenta, con muchos papeles entre sus manos.

-lo sé, pero tenemos que organizarnos con lo que tenemos-. Contesto el jefe, con la misma cantidad de papeles entre las suyas.

-no tendría que ser así exclusivamente-. Susurro Hayato, sus ojos brillaron ante su idea, la cual fue de inmediato captada por el otro. Ambos sonrieron.

-DURANTE EL ALMUERZO-

Mientras comían, el décimo aclaro su garganta, llamando la atención de todos.

-organizando las misiones, Hayato y yo notamos que estamos escasos de personal para realizarlas-. Comento.- por lo que nos preguntábamos si ustedes, Colonnello, Skull, Fon y Bel, podrían encargarse de algunas-. Termino de decir.

De inmediato noto las miradas de las parejas de los nombrados, sintiendo la fuerte negativa de todos, un mal estar inmenso lo invadió, su mano derecha igual lo sintió y ambos terminaron por cambiar sus expresiones a unas serias. Reborn intercambio una rápida mirada con Takeshi.

-espero no oír una negativa-. Susurro Gokudera.- el décimo y yo hemos estado trabajando como animales, organizando y re organizando las misiones para no tener que pedirles esto… las únicas personas disponibles son Takeshi, Reborn-san, Ryohei, Lambo, I-pin, Chrome y aneki, sin mencionar que las más difíciles solo pueden ser realizadas por Reborn-san-. Soltó el chico, aun así las miradas molestas no cesaron.- Tsuna y yo también extrañamos a nuestras parejas cuando se van, pero no interponemos nuestros caprichos a nuestro trabajo-. Finalizo, furioso.

-déjalo Hayato, al parecer no están entendiendo mis palabras, de verdad quería ser amable, pero no me lo permiten, ustedes cuatro-. Señalo a los hombres.- se les designaran misiones, todas al nivel de sus habilidades y no está a discusión, ya que es una orden-. Dicho eso, el silencio invadió el lugar.

Jefe y mano derecha, retomaron su almuerzo, mientras sus parejas miraban todas las expresiones de quienes los rodeaban.

-ushishishi, por mi parte no tengo ningún problema en cumplir las misiones que se me encarguen, después de todo soy un príncipe-.

-en mi caso tampoco los tengo-. Aclaro el chino.

-igual-. Agrego Skull, menos mal que se había desvinculado de los Carcassa.

-cierto, cierto-. Dijo el soldado.

El resto de la comida se llevo a cabo en silencio, exceptuando a una de las mucamas haciendo una llamada telefónica.

…

Ya entrada la tarde, Tsuna y Hayato organizaban las misiones, agradeciendo que todos tuvieran tan buenas habilidades. El resto estaba desparramado por la oficina, en silencio tocando sus pequeños vientres.

-me alegra no tener que mandar a la vaca estúpida o a I-pin a misiones tan arriesgadas-. Suspiro aliviado el peliplata, con papeles entre sus manos.

-me sorprendió que todos aceptaran de manera tan Tsuna, de igual manera.

-todos están intentando huir, AL EXTREMO!-. Llamo la atención Ryohei desde la puerta.-usted no lo notan, pero los chicos están muy estresados, ellos no entienden bien que se supone que deben hacer o como tratar con ustedes-. El médico se quedo callado y paso rápidamente su mirada por sus amigos. -teniendo en cuenta que de por si todos tiene un carácter complicado-. Finalizo, repartiendo unos frascos con vitaminas.

-¿estás diciendo que sea menos densos?-. Pregunto Lal, leyendo el instructivo del frasco.

-estoy diciendo que sean más expresivos-. Todo mundo dirigió una rápida mirada a la niebla y la nube Vongola, que fruncieron el ceño.

-yo soy expresivo-. Se defendió Mukuro y señalo a Hibari con su dedo acusador.- y él lo está intentando-. El pelinegro asintió.

Por algún extraño motivo de la vida, todos omitieron el comentario y decidieron borrar las preguntas que se generaron en sus mentes sobre desde cuando esos dos tenían tan buena relación, como para que uno hable en lugar del otro.

-supongo q un respiro no les vendrá mal a ellos-. Se resigno Viper.

-WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-. El grito alerto a todos, que como pudieron salieron corriendo buscando el lugar de origen.

…

Usando los gritos y risas psicópatas, llegaron rápidamente solo para encontrarse con un cielo y una tormenta colgados boca abajo, una riendo y el otro insultando.

-¿puedo saber qué pasa? apenas y reacciona al ver a su pareja y a Bel, colgados, mientras Ken y Chikusa tenían picanas eléctricas en sus manos y sonrisas maliciosas en sus rostros.

-después de mucho meditarlo, matar a estos abusadores no es una opción viable, ya que nuestros sobrinos se quedarían sin padre… pero si podemos torturarlos-. Contesto el de anteojos, acercando su picana al de cabellos rubios.

-¿le molesto Mukuro-sama-pyon?-. Ken miro fijo a su jefe.

Mientras este miraba al albino y de a poco se encogía de hombros dando una sutil autorización.

-Mukuro-. Llamo Tsuna, por lo que el ilusionista rodó los ojos y con una seña dio la orden de que los bajaran. Esta fue acatada de inmediato, ambos hombres cayeron de cabeza, quedándose así unos momentos, las picanas fueron utilizadas para saber si seguían con vida.

-¿porque a mí no me preguntaron si me importaba que torturaran a Bel-sempai?-. Quiso saber Fran.

-¿te interesa?-. Preguntaron Ken, Chikusa y Mukuro a la vez, el peliverde imito el gesto de su maestro y se encogió de hombros.

-por cosas como estas digo que ustedes son los malos, al extremo-. Se oyó el susurro molesto del sol, mientras cargaba a los inconscientes, para llevarlos a la enfermería.

…

Ya entrada la tarde, el Décimo y su mano derecha habían por fin terminado de encargar las misiones y ambos se encontraban mas que exhaustos.

-a partir de mañana este lugar quedara muy vació-. Menciono a la nada el peliplata, con su corbata desatada, igual que los primeros botones de su camisa, tirado en uno de los sillones y con sus piernas colgadas por el respaldar.

-será una mierda-. Contesto el pelicastaño recostado en su silla, las piernas sobre el escritorio, sin corbata y con la camisa fuera del pantalón.

-extrañare a Reborn/el friki del baseball-. Dijeron al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a reír.

…

Esa noche, todo mundo estaba demasiado meloso, cosa que horrorizo a los futuros padres que de inmediato pensaron que algo muy malo pasaría.

Fran paso la noche en la enfermería cuidando de su amado sempai, el rubio casi no durmió esa noche, ante el gesto de dulzura que se pareja le demostró.

Las lluvias, sonreían feliz de ser utilizados como almohadas, aunque a uno de ellos lo estaban babeando. Aunque por supuesto no eran los únicos, la tormenta de los Arcobalenos, estaba en una situación similar, no tan pegote pero conociendo a Viper, que ella apoyara su cabeza en su pecho era un gran avance. Los brazos de Skull rodeaban con fuerza la cintura de Enma, que mantenía las manos sobre su vientre agarradas con las suyas. Por otro lado Reborn dormía plácidamente, mientras Tsuna con sus grandes y bellos ojos caramelo estudiaba su perfecto rostro entre el silencio y la oscuridad de su habitación.

Distinto era el caso de Dino y Byakuran que a pesar de haber sido cruelmente echados, para no perder la costumbre, estaban acostados uno al lado del otro en los sillones de la sala de juego.

\- A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE-

-pobres ya ni se gastan en preparar una habitación, si siguen así, terminaran durmiendo en las puertas de las habitaciones de los señoritos-. Menciono una de las cocineras, terminando los bocadillos para los que se iban de misión.

Esa mañana empezó silenciosa como ninguna otra en esa mansión, los embarazados estaban notablemente decaídos, pero firmes, cuando sus hombres y los tres niños (Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta) salieron por la puerta principal y subieron cada uno a su vehículo, sin dirigirle una segunda mirada, incluso Dino y Byakuran se habían ido alegando que tenían mucho trabajo retrasado.

Así ocho personas en la dulce espera, un par de lesbianas, dos científicos locos, un mecánico, dos médicos y una no-pareja-oficial-pero-si-muy-obvia, quedaron parados en la entrada. De a poco cada uno se fue a cumplir sus funciones.

…

Cuando por fin la noche cayó sobre la bella Sicilia, los embarazados se encontraban algo desorientados, sin los cuidados excesivos, ni las preguntas constantes, sin otro par de manos acariciando el ya abultado vientre, incluso el acoso se extrañaba. Razón por la cual estos estaban desparramados por la oficina del Sawada, mientras este trabajada, junto a Gokudera.

-saben, esto es una oficina, no una sala de estar para preñados-. Se quejo la tormenta, imitando a sus compañeros y desparramándose en una silla.

Ninguno contesto nada, es mas ni una mirada fue dirigida a la mano derecho del capo.

-esto es tan aburrido-. Murmuro Viper, comenzando a levitar hacia la puerta.- extraño a Fon, ya estoy desacostumbrada a dormir sola-.

Entonces la palabra clave, desbloqueo las mentes de los presentes.

"solos, dormir solos".

-NADIE ENTRE EN PÁNICO-. Tsunayoshi se levanto de golpe, tirando su silla, quedo con los brazos extendidos hacia adelante y mirando a cada uno de ellos, que al sentirse observados, abortaron la histeria colectiva y se tranquilizaron.- eso no pasara, nadie dormirá solo esta noche... Hayato, Mukuro y Kyoya preparen la sala de juegos, Enma y Fran provisiones, Lal y Viper inviten a todos-. Soltó.

-¿de qué carajo hablas omnívoro?-. La pregunta dicha por la nube fue pensada la pensada por los demás.

-haremos una pijamada al estilo Vongola-. Dictamino, al entender a su jefe, se movilizaron para cumplir la orden.

…

En menos de una hora, lo que antes era una gran sala de juegos, ahora era una improvisada pero bien organizada habitación gigante.

El suelo había sido convierto con los colchones y almohadones, dejando solo una mesa en el centro, para poder poner comida y una mini heladerita para las bebidas, en el televisor se veía perfecto la página de inicio de netflix.

De a poco todos los que estaban en la mansión, incluyendo a Verde fueron llegando y acomodándose en algún lugarcito.

Hayato se sentó junto a su cuñada y utilizo las piernas de su hermana como apoyo de su espalda, a su lado Fran hacia lo propio con Chrome, que acomodo al peliverde para que este quedara apoyado sobre su estomago. Lal, Viper y Verde, se sentaron uno al lado del otro, mientras el Capo Shimon dejaba que Tsuna acariciara sus rojos cabellos, a su lado Spanner e Irie estaban tiernamente abrazados, para asco de Hibari y Mukuro que estaban acostados con sus cabezas apoyadas en una gran almohada que compartían, Ken y Chikusa no se dirigían más que miradas furtivas y apenas y rozaban sus cuerpos con timidez, el resto por supuesto lo había notado, pero como si de un acuerdo silencio se tratase ninguno dijo nada y solo se dedicaron a echarles una mirada ocasional.

Así pasaron la noche viendo HunterxHunter, mientras comían grandes cantidades de comida chatarra y golosinas, hasta que la mayoría quedo dormida, algunos utilizaron la oportunidad para huir, Verde lo intento, pero ser utilizado como almohada por sus dos ex compañeras Arcobalenos, le impedía moverse, razón x la cual miro con profundo odia a la pareja de científicos con los que compartía laboratorio, cuando esto se escabulleron.

-seguro se van a hacer sus cochinadas y yo aquí siendo babeado por estas locas-. Mascullo con rabia.

…

A la mañana el mayordomo no pudo evitar sacar cuanta fotografía la memoria de su celular le permitió, sobre la escena frente a sus ojos, los amos se veían tiernos y esas fotos siempre podrían servir en algún futuro.

-SEMANA Y MEDIA DESPUÉS-

Era casi de madrugada, ellos mismos se sorprendieron al notar que todos estaban volviendo a casa juntos, incluso Dino y Byakuran, quienes no pudieron dejar de trabajar hasta ese momento, ya que según ellos, mientras más adelantaran trabajo, más tiempo pasarían con sus amores.

Nada más se dijo, cada cual se dirigió a su correspondiente habitación, solo para llevarse la sorpresa, la muy mala sorpresa de que no había nadie en ellas.

Rápidamente se reagruparon y medio histéricos revisaron la mansión, al final fue Lambo quien descubrió el lugarcito secreto en el que todos dormían, llamo a I-pin y a Fuuta y aprovechándose de que la habitación ningún sonido del exterior se oiga, se acostaron a dormir allí mismo con el resto de su familia, los demás ya lo descubrirían o no.

…

OMAKE: "Por kami-sama, no vuelvas a emborracharte en mi ausencia, parte 1".

-HACE 3 AÑOS-

Los capos acababan de salir de una larga y agotadora reunión con el resto de los miembros de la alianza.

Por supuesto Tsunayoshi, como buen anfitrión que era los invito a quedarse a descansar en su mansión, aunque solo a ellos tres, el resto fue revotado sin piedad.

El lugar de la reunión quedaba a pocos kilómetros de la mansión, porque según el mismo Reborn, la mejor manera de ocultar algo es a simple vista.

El cielo, iba escoltado únicamente por el Hitma, la tormenta y la lluvia, siendo un día de semana los menores debían dormir para ir a clases, los demás tenia actividades que cumplir y bla bla bla.

Al entrar, la expresión de alivio de las mucamas alerto a los muchachos, que rápido se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenían las carcajadas, con el fuerte olor a alcohol y cigarrillo de guía, los recién llegados se encontraron, con el Jefe de Varia, su tormenta y su sol, todos completamente ebrios, siendo acompañados por Hibari, Mukuro y Ryohei, en igualdad de condiciones.

Tal parecía que habían estado jugando a "verdad o reto", por lo que podían ver, ya que la mayoría de ellos estaban ligeros de ropa, los ojos de Uni había sido inmediatamente cubiertos por Gamma, alguno que otro tenia extrañas marcas de las cuales no querían saber su procedencia.

Los seis hombres ignoraron la presencia de los recién llegados, mientras bebían y fumaban o eso pensaron, no notando los furiosos ojos rojos que los miraron de soslayo y la sonrisa macabra que en su boca se formaba.

-ustedes, basuras guardinas-. Dijo erráticamente Xanxus.- yo los reto-. Agrego, los señalados se mostraron levemente sorprendidos.- ya que según ustedes no tienen pareja-. Afirmación que molesto profundamente a un albino y a un rubio.- los reto a que…se besen!-.

La expresión de sorpresa de todo mundo fue para un cuadro, nadie podía creer lo que oía, eso era imposible, ellos dos se odiaban, no iban a besarse.

Reborn, notando la tensión en un par de mandíbulas y haciendo gala de su muy conocido sadismo, se acerco a los borrachos y tomo un pequeño vaso con contenido dudoso y lo bebió del golpe, apoyando su antebrazo en el hombre del líder Varia, soltó.

-¿no se animan?, jamás hubiera pensado tamaña cobardía de los guardianes más fuertes del Décimo-. Lleno los vasos frente a ambos insultados y puso su mejor sonrisa.-a no es como que le deben pedir permiso a alguien, son personas libres-.

El Sawada y el Gokudera intercambiaron miradas velozmente, Yamamoto de a poco comenzó a desprender llamas de la lluvia, mientras Dino y Byakuran se enfurecían cada vez más.

Los retados, tomaron de golpe todo el contenido de cada vaso y se miraron fijos, solo un segundo.

Y el silencio se apodero del lugar y el frió inmenso que escalo las espaldas de los presentes desapareció de inmediato, porque ni la furia de los dos capos, ni la mano protectora de Gamma, que fue corrida por la menor, ni la falta de oxigeno, ni el cielo mismo pudo combatir lo que desde ese día se convirtió en la escena mas erótica en la historia de toda Vongola.

Kyoya y Mukuro, se habían acercado solo hasta hacer rozar sus narices y lentamente unieron sus labios en un casto beso, que la niebla profundizo al mordisquear el labio inferior del otro, que despacio metió su lengua en la boca del pelimorado y allí se mezclaron lenta y cariñosamente, como nunca jamás nadie pensó que ese par podía besar. La mano derecha de la niebla se enterró en los cabellos del contrario y la izquierda se acomodo en su mejilla, las manos de la nube se amoldaron a la cintura de su enemigo jurado y en un rápido movimiento posiciono a este sobre sus piernas. El beso se intensifico y la escena subió de tono cuando el Rokudo metió sus manos bajo la camisa casi desprendida de Hibari, mientras este enterró las suyas en el trasero que de manera disimulada se balanceaba haciendo rozar sus miembros.

El resto sintió sus propios cuerpos subir de temperatura, varios grados a decir verdad, incluso Gamma se había olvidado que su deber era proteger la pureza de los ojos de la princesa, que feliz mirada todo con un hilo de sangre cayendo de su nariz.

Reborn fue el único que siendo consciente que en breves minutos alguno comenzaría a preparar al otro, disparo al detector de humo, que de inmediato soltó el agua haciendo que todos se mojaran y corrieran de allí.

…

Al día siguiente, Tsuna tanteo el terreno de la memoria grupal, solo para descubrir que el único de los bebedores que recordaba todo era Xanxus, por supuesto, mientras los otros testigos juraron sobre el escudo de Vongola jamás mencionar el tema, por la cordura de las futuras generaciones.

-aunque no sé por qué motivo, tengo un sabor dulce en la boca-. Dijo Kyoya, mientras desayunaban.

-ahora que lo mencionas alondra-kun, yo amanecí con sabor dulce en mi boca-. Agrego Mukuro.

-como chocolate con nuez-. Dijeron al unisonó.

Entonces Uni pasó de espaldas al suelo con su nariz como catarata, mientras Dino y Byakuran lloraban por los pequeños cuernitos en sus cabezas.

Xanxus y Reborn, sonrieron, satisfechos.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?. Wuaaahhhhh, esto fue laaaaaaaaaargoooooo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Sobre el omake, bueno, salio así, no pregunten, solo gozenlo!

Gracias a **Alessia, brenda1810018, mel-yug15, Vicky Chacin C. -P y Himesamy,** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo. Ademas quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alerta.

Ok, esto es todos, nos leemos prontos, los amo conejitos 3


	14. La familia ya lo sabe

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano-sensei y yo solo los uso por diversión.

La historia y personajes extras si me pertenecen.

-diálogos-.

"pensamientos/énfasis"

-llamada telefónica o mensaje-.

(opiniones o comentarios de la autora).

00000000000000000000000000000000

-LA FAMILIA YA LO SABE-

Era casi el mediodía, las barrigas cada vez más grandes, solo daban más razones para el mal humor de quienes las cargaban y el calor incesante no ayudaba a apaciguar a las fieras.

Takeshi, estaba suplantando a su jefe y a su mano derecha en el papeleo, como tercero en la escala de poder dentro de la familia recaía en él ese tipo de responsabilidades, mientras Reborn tomo el control de las misiones designando a cada uno las que se adaptaban a sus habilidades.

-extraño la utilidad de Kyoya y Mukuro, en las misiones, ahora tengo el triple de trabajo-. Se quejo el mejor hitman del mundo.

-por mi parte me encanta, desde que ellos no trabajan, el papeleo disminuyo un 70 por ciento…es increíble la destrucción que ocasionan solo ellos dos-. Se descargo el morocho, ya que esos papeles que tenía en su escritorio, una montaña de ellos, solo era el 30%, sentía pena por su amigo.

-no te creas, tu noviecito también causa desastres en sus el mayor.

-lo dices como si tú no fueras un desastroso en las tuyas-. Remato el espadachín sellando una orden.

Miro el sello en su mano, leyó en el papel "Takeshi Yamamoto. Guardián de la lluvia. VONGOLA X", y sonrió al recordar el día que ese sello fue entregado. A muchos les había parecido una total locura que el Sawada decidiera que sus guardianes tuvieran la misma autoridad que él, por así decirlo, ya que Tsuna tenía el cien por ciento del poder, Gokudera el noventa y cinco y el resto el noventa. El castaño prácticamente dividió el mando de la familia entre todos ellos. Por supuesto, las negativas le habían importado una mierda al jefe, que aclaro que sus guardianes lo conocían y que todos ellos tomarían las decisiones correctas.

Perdido en los recuerdos no noto que Lambo entraba con cara de alivio y saltaba, perdiendo toda su masculinidad en el proceso, a sus brazos, logrando que ambos cayeran con silla y todo, Reborn les dedico medio segundo de su tiempo antes de volver a mirar los papeles entre sus manos.

-mi maestro está cocinando-. Lloriqueo el menor.

La información obligo a salir a todos corriendo. Los hermanos Gokudera no habían nacido con el don de la gastronomía, por lo menos no con la apta para el consumo humano.

Al llegar a su destino, los tres se asomaron lentamente por la puerta, notando que el peliplata no estaba solo y que además no era el único intentando cocinar.

La niebla derretía chocolate, mientras la nube batía lo que parecía ser la mezcla para torta, el Shimon preparaba crema, por otro lado las féminas enmantecaban y enharinaban pequeños moldes, el cielo lavaba los trastos, la niebla de Varia iba y venía trayendo ingredientes y llevando platos, todo bajo la supervisión de la tormenta, quien con recetario en mano indicaba que hacer.

-me gustaría saber que experimento preparan y advertirles que no seré objeto de prueba de ninguno de ellos-. Alerto el sol Arcobaleno, entrando seguido de los otros dos.

-mama dijo que cocinar postres es desestresante-. Contesto Gokudera.

-¿saben lo que hacen?, digo creo que es la primera vez de todos cocinando-. Consulto el mayor.

-estamos siguiendo a pie de letra el recetario que mama nos dejo-. Volvió a hablar Gokudera, notándose algo molesto en su voz.

-pero…

-Reborn, estoy seguro que tiene cosas más entretenidas que hacer además de juzgarnos-. Se quejo Tsunayoshi, mirándolo, igual que todos, con odio infinito.

Los tres hombres desaparecieron con la misma velocidad que habían llegado, solo para encontrarse con un muy nervioso Ryohei.

-¿y a ti que te pasa?-. Pregunto de muy mala gana, el pelinegro.

-Hana acaba de llamarme, para decirme que ellas están por llegar-. Alerto el sol.

-¿Cuándo llegaran?-. Quiso saber Lambo, entendiendo el nerviosismo del otro.

-¿las tres?-. Añadió Takeshi, entrando en nervios el también.

-las tres y…- . Se oyó un auto frenar en la puerta de la mansión-. Llegaron, AL EXTREMO!-.

La primera en entrar fue Haru, la cual tenía el cabellos corto hasta los hombros, vestía una falda tableada hasta debajo de las rodillas y una blusa suelta color blanca, Kyoko a su lado tenía un short de jean y una camisa lila, detrás venia Hana con su cabello trenzado y vistiendo una vestido corte princesa arriba de las rodillas.

La chica sonrió cuando fijo sus ojos en los de su esposo, sin más acelero el paso y se colgó de su cuello, sin perder tiempo Ryohei rodeo su cintura y la levanto del suelo, se abrazaron con mucha fuerza y se besaron con toda la ternura que ambos podían demostrar.

Mientras las otras dos se acercaron a saludar a los demás, por supuesta al primero que atacaron con besos y abrazos fue al no tan pequeño Lambo.

-debieron avisar con tiempo, para organizar una bienvenida-. Hablo Yamamoto rompiendo el abrazo con Haru.

-una bienvenida al estilo Vongola-desu-. Hablo abrazando a Reborn.

-por supuesto-. Señalo.

Los esposos seguían felizmente abrazados, cuando por la puerta de la cocina apareció el posible motivo de un divorcio.

-chicas-. Soltó risueño el decimo, haciendo que las tres giraran, dispuestas a correr para saltarle encima, pero el abultado vientre las detuvo en seco.

Una especie de crack, se oyó cada vez que un embarazado hacia presencia.

-¿PERO QUE COÑA PASO?-. Grito Haru, con toda la histeria que su chillona voz poseía.

Kyoko por su parte se acercaba lentamente al castaño, al final fue este quien tomo las manos de sus amigas y las coloco sobre su vientre, les regalo una cálida sonrisa.

-mi bambino-. Hablo, ambas chicas ya estaban de rodillas con las caras pegadas al vientre, llorosas y babosas.

Haru rápidamente se movió hasta Gokudera y beso su vientre, ambas chicas hicieron eso con todos, incluso con Hibari, quien las miro con asco.

Pero Hana seguía firme, ya separada de su esposo, son una indescifrable expresión en su rostro.

-Hana-chan-. Tomo la palabra Yamamoto.- si no les dijimos fue por seguridad-. Cada palabra la decía con un tono más bajo q la anterior.

-los felicito-. Dijo sin más y emprendió su camino a la habitación.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en el sol que salió corriendo tras su mujer, pocos segundos después.

…

Ya en su habitación, Ryohei estaba sentado en la cama mirando a la mujer frente a él ir y venir.

-cariño, se que actué mal en no decirte, pero era por la seguridad-.

-Ryohei-. Interrumpió, este callo y ambos se miraron.-quiero un bebe-.

Y no hizo falta más nada, para que la fabricación comenzara.

…

Cuando la luna estaba alta en el cielo, la pareja se digno a salir de su habitación, con rumbo fijo al comedor, donde sabían debía de haber una fiesta, por la llegada de las chicas.

En efecto, todos estaban allí.

-aquí hay mucha más gente de la que recordaba-. Susurro la pelinegra.

-todos vivimos aquí ahora-. Respondió Fran, pasándole una porción de pizza.

La mujer lo miro unos minutos antes de girarse a ver al resto, todos ellos se veían cómodos y sonrió, ella amaba esa loca familia de la que formaba parte, sujeto con fuerza la mano de su esposo.

-bueno-. Dijo Hayato acercándose-. Como vez, el la familia está en la dulce espera-. Coloco una sonrisa picara.- ¿Cuánto piensan tardar en unirse?-. Pregunto, el Sasagawa se sonrojo a más no poder.

-ya estamos en eso-. Respondió la señora de Sasagawa, arrancando una risotada feliz de su amigo.

-bienvenidos al club-. Levanto su copa Spanner.

-por lo que más quieran, no tengan sexo en el gimnasio-. Rogo I-pin, recordando la ocasión en la que fue a pedir ayuda con su secadora al mecánico y se lo encontró ocupado, muy ocupado.

OMAKE: "La temible mano derecha".

La llamada fue sorpresiva para todos, de por si habían notado el silencio y una pequeña sensación de vacío, pero que Tsunayoshi, llamara desde su avión a medio vuelo rumbo a Japón, para avisarles que mama se había lastimado y por el apuro solo se había llevado una mochila y a quienes encontró en su camino a la salida, siendo estos Ryohei, Chrome e I-pin, dejo desencajado al resto de la familia.

Reborn estaba que echaba fuego, no solo por la partida de su pareja, quien tenía prohibido viajar sin él, sino por la forma en la que se entero que su suegra estaba herida.

Por otro lado, los guardianes intercambiaron miradas, antes de emprender un intento de huida.

-de acuerdo, el Décimo no está, punto. Ustedes tienen misiones que completar y yo reuniones a las que ir-. Y dando un aplauso, se puso en marcha, sin dirigir una segunda mirada a los demás, que entendían el significado de ese aplauso.

La tormenta, era una mano derecha de envidia, responsable, atento, muy fuerte y obediente, pero lo que más sorprendía era su facilidad para tomar las riendas de la familia en ausencia de su jefe. El chico se había ganado el respeto como segundo al mando, antes incluso de que Tsuna lo nombra como tal.

"-eres mi mano derecha, eso es una cosa y se supone que el líder de CEDEF es como un segundo al mando, pero si algo llegara a pasarme, quiero que seas tú quien se ocupe de la familia hasta encontrar a un nuevo sucesor…uno que por supuesto tenga tu aprobación-."

Al tiempo que Tsuna asumió el puesto, tomo esa decisión, increíblemente, todos, desde Iemitsu, pasando por Xanxus, hasta Reborn y los lideres más cercanos, la creyeron perfecta.

Y ya que su amigo había depositado en él toda esa confianza, el peliplateado se esforzaba al máximo en cumplir las expectativas.

Dos días habían pasado ya y la fecha de la cumbre de capos de la alianza estaba a horas de distancia. El pobre Hayato solo rogaba a dios no verse obligado a suplantar a su jefe en aquel lugar, supo que sus suplicas habían sido ignoradas cuando al hablar con su jefe, este le informo que se quedaría unos días más a hacerle compañía a Nana.

Las horas pasaron y el junto a los guardianes que estaban y Reborn se dirigieron al lugar de la reunión, entrando todos estoicos y elegantes.

Varias fueron las reacciones al no ver al castaño, los cercanos, sabían ya de la ausencia, actuaron con normalidad, los que ya habían tenido la oportunidad de estar en una reunión encabezada por la tormenta se ahorraron los gestos o comentarios negativos, no fue el caso para aquellos que recientemente asumían el puesto y no sabían cómo era tratar con ese hombre.

Ya en sus lugares, Gokudera obligado por sus amigos se sentó en la gran silla que solía ocupar el Décimo.

-¿no crees que es mucha osadía ocupar ese lugar?-. Pregunto indignado uno de los presentes.

-lo creo, por supuesto, aun así aquí estoy-. Contesto sin alteración alguna.

Fue Dino, quien rápidamente expuso la razón de la reunión y las discusiones y acuerdos no tardaron en comenzar.

Cada jefe planteaba diferentes opciones, en la que su familia saliera mas beneficiad.

-creo que con este tratado de reordenamiento de mercancías y conservación de aéreas todos estamos conformes, es la manera que mejor beneficia a todas las familias-. Interrumpió una acalorada discusión Gokudera, tirando al centro de la mesa un nuevo tratado que acababa de hacer.- por supuesto esto es el borrador, una vez que se le agreguen detalles y sea oficial será enviado para que todos lo firmen-. Aclaro, al ver las expresiones de algunos.

-perfecto-. Contesto Yuni, tomado el sello de su familia.- firmemos este, como prueba del acuerdo, una vez que el legal esté listo, reemplacémoslo-. Ya firmado se lo paso a Byakuran, que hasta el momento se había dedico a hacerle caritas a Mukuro, que lo ignoraba olímpicamente, a su vez el papel paso de mano en mano, con una mayoría a favor.

-sin la firma de Vongola, esto no sirve como certificado-. Menciono uno de ellos.

-yo firmare en nombre de Vongola-. Informo el albino, que comenzaba a sentir su cabeza latir.

-no tienes el derecho, eres un simple subordinado-. Discutió el mismo sujeto.

Para ese momento, los demás guardianes, ya tenían sus filosas miradas clavadas en él, sobre todo cierta lluvia y un pequeño rayo, furico por la falta de respecto a su maestro.

-soy la mano derecha del Décimo, todos son consientes de que tengo permitido firmar en su nombre-. Hablo posicionando ambas manos sobre la mesa. Los demás capos asintieron, dándole la razón, cosa que solo hizo enfurecer más al otro.

-PALABRERIAS, NO FIRMARE UN ACUERDO PROVISIONAL NI NO ESTA LA FIRMA DEL DECIMO TAMBIEN, NO ME IMPORTA CONTRACTUAR CON UN SEGUNDO AL MANDO DE DUDOSAS INTENCIONES-. El elevado tono de voz, fue punzante en la adolorida cabeza del peliplata, que sin ganas le dirigió una mirada cansada.

-las intenciones de todos los guardianes Vongolas es clara, esta a simple vista, es seguir las ordenes de nuestro Jefe, es el mismo Décimo quien nos permite hablar en su nombre, ya que a diferencia de los subordinados que usted puede o no tener, nosotros somos leales-. Fue Takeshi quien contesto, no sin antes posicionar una mano sobre su katana.

-ya deja de hacer berrinches y firma herbívoro, hay quienes tienen otras cosas que hacer-. Kyoya, por ejemplo tenía una cena con el potro y no iba a posponerla por un idiota.

El sujeto siguió quejándose unos minutos más, aburriendo a todos, hasta que cometió lo que todos consideraron un grave error.

-seguir las órdenes de un bastardo indigno de heredar el mandato de su familia, que es mandoneado por un mocoso inútil-.

Lambo fue quien con su paciencia colmada, termino sobre la mesa con un filoso cuchillo apuntando a la garganta del tipo.

-retracta tus cochinas palabras y discúlpate con mi maestro o de este lugar ni tu ni ninguno de los tuyos sale entero-. Sin importarle que 8 pistolas apuntaran a su cabeza el más joven de los guardianes mirada a su objetivo contando segundos para unirse al club de Reborn y mandar a ese infeliz al infierno.

-Lambo-. Con la sola llamada, el menor se alejo de su presa, sin guardar su cuchillo ni cambiar la mirada.-usted ha logrado enojar a su discípulo, lo felicito, no es un niño que pierda la razón rápidamente, ahora bien ese no es el caso de quien le habla-. La sonrisa de superioridad que se hizo presente en las facciones mitad italianas mitad japonés, invoco un escalofrió en aquellos que sabían que sufrirían las consecuencias.

Reborn asintió ocultando su mirada bajo el ala de su fedora, mientras la tormenta disciplinaba al capo y a sus acompañantes, dejando de ellos simples despojos.

Sin brindarles mayor importancia, la reunión siguió y concluyo con la normalidad frecuente.

Ya en la despedida, un capo comento en tono gracioso.

-nunca es buena idea provocar a la más terrible de las manos derechas-. Recordando la primera vez que el menor se había echo presente en lugar de Tsunayoshi y como había dejado claro que le debían respeto, a punta de TNT.

Ya en la mansión y habían regañado a Lambo, solo para terminar despeinándolo y besando su cabeza con el amor que solo Gokudera podía, todos fueron a hacer lo suyo, algunos felices de no tener que haber intervenido, otros listos para irse a comer y otro con toda la intención de que su peliplata pareja no durmiera esa noche.

Reborn, sentado en el marco de la ventana pasaba el reporte a su pareja, que del otro lado de la línea sonreí satisfecho.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Graciaspor sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo. Ademas quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alerta.

Ok, esto es todos, nos leemos pronto, los amo conejitos 3


End file.
